


Until The Fire Consumes Us

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Double Date, Harry Is Oblivious, M/M, Nerd Harry, Pink hair, Punk Louis, Trouble In Paradise, Uh-oh, ahhhh louis is whislting, and a waiter, and hes finally happpy ish, and still a nerd, ashton wants that ass, ashtonxharry?, at night, bc of fletcher, but louis aint taking any of the shit, cotton candy to be accurate, everyone knows, fuckign finally, harry finally gets tongue, harry gets new clothes, harry wants to suck cock, harrys finally being a normal drunk teenager, he had contacts apparently, hot styles coming through, i hate this story, i love the endings, i was gtting fucking sick of this fucker, idkw aht its called, ikr fucking finally, its so plainly obvoius, larry are idiots, larry skips class, liam looks like bieber, louis has a realization, louis wants love, lous doesnt lk being alone, marcel has turned into harry, nick backs off, nick has a guide, perrie is sad, perrie is scary as fuck, stan is a creepy stalker, stans back, the boy works at a post office, the wanted are bullies, theyer alwaus so fucking cute, this is shit dont read it, unlike me, unlike perrie who is eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> idk its like nerdy harry and punk louis bc im really liking MARCEL

“You do know smoking on school grounds is illegal, right?” The boy with the gelled up black hair said to his friend as he leaned against a tree.

“So?” Louis smirked, lighting the cigarette in his mouth and throwing the lighter towards Zayn.

He fiddled with the lighter for a second before lighting his.

“I can’t believe you’re still nervous about smoking on school property. We’ve been doing this for three years.” Louis let out a drag, throwing his body backwards to lie on the grass. “We’ve never gotten caught before.”

Zayn looked at his friend. “Yeah, we haven’t. Except for that one time and that other time.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Forget the past, Malik. Come lie down with me.” Louis said, patting the grass next to him.

The two punks lied down next to each other, letting out long drags and looking up at the sky, Louis on the left and Zayn on the right. They both shared many tattoos and dressed in black and smoked, much to their parents’ disapproval, but that was all they shared. 

Louis was the one with messy, red dyed hair and piercings in his eyebrow, nose, and lip. Zayn loved his hair, gelling it up everyday into a quiff and not shaving so he had a manly scruff.

They had been friends in the met a few years ago. Louis was smoking and walking through the forest, instead of going to class, and saw Zayn, sleeping on the grass. He sat by the sleeping boy until he woke.

_“Holy shit!” The quiffed boy shouted when he woke with Louis next to him. “Don’t do that!”_

_“Can I bum a smoke?”  Louis took the pack of cigarettes from the boy’s pocket without waiting for a response. “Thanks.”_

_The boy watched Louis, then he took the pack that was outlined in Louis’ pocket._

_“Can I bum a smoke? Thanks.” He mimicked Louis, pocketing Louis’ pack when Louis pocketed his. They smiled as they smoked._

Since that day in the forest, they hung out with each other. They partied together, smoked together, they basically did everything together.

Now, here they were, three years later, doing the same thing.

“I’m bored.” Zayn announced, turning his head towards Louis.

“What do you want to do?” Louis asked, knowing what Zayn was getting at.

His friend didn’t respond, just closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. It was a thing that happened once in a while. Nothing serious, just a little making out but never all the way.

After awhile, Zayn pulled away and stood up and stretching. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer.

“English.” It was Zayn’s favorite subject, wanting to major in it.

They put out their smokes against the the gravel when they walked into the parking lot, before entering the school. They had their ‘rebellious/punk’ look to them for years now but everyone still gave them a weird look when they walked through the school.

Louis and Zayn immediately went to the back of the class, everyone watching them as they entered. Louis chose the seat closest to the window, sitting on the desk instead of the chair and Zayn leaned back in his chair next to Louis, his feet on his desk.

“Hi, Zayn.”

In sync, they turned their heads to the voice. Diagonal from Zayn sat a pale girl with white hair dyed purple.

“Hi, Perrie.” Zayn greeted her back, giving her a small smile. “I like your hair.”

She giggled behind her hand. “Thanks. It’s fading a bit so I was thinking I should just dye it pink.”

“I think red is a better color!” Louis piped up.

Zayn rolled his eyes and Perrie giggled. “I think pink would be a lovely color on you.” Zayn said, in a voice Louis came to know as his flirty voice.

Perrie blinked her heavily mascara- ed eyelashes at him.

“Good morning, class!” Mr. Jason said, loudly announcing his presence. “Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Malik, nice to see you boys in class!”

“Good to see you too!” Louis replied cheekily.

“We’ve missed your face!” Zayn added. “Bet your wife doesn’t.” He said underneath his breath.

The two punks laughed and their teacher waved them off, starting the lesson.

~

An hour later, the bell rang. 

“Just a second, class. Hang back so I can just hand you back your essays.” Mr. Jason said, picking up a stack of paper. He listed off some names, Louis sighing as he realized the teacher put his and Zayn’s essay on the bottom.

“Louis, good length.” Louis grunted as he saw the usual grade. “Zayn, really nice use of imagery. You’re writing had really improved this year.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Jason. You must be a better teacher.” Zayn complimented his teacher.

“Go on, boys. Get to lunch.” He said, closing the door behind them.

“How’d you do?” Louis asked. Zayn shrugged and as asked Louis the same question, getting the same response.

“Come on. I’m starving.” Louis said.

“Can’t. Dentist appointment.” Zayn told him.

Louis pouted. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Sorry, babe. Forgot.” Louis crossed his arms. “Here.” Zayn handed Louis his own pack of cigarettes. “You only have a couple left. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Louis sighed, watching his friend walk away.

The day was always boring without Zayn. Louis didn’t have that many friends besides Zayn. Well, none, actually. Except if you include that really uppity jumpy Irish kid that kept popping out of nowhere.

“Where’s Zayn?” The blond boy popped out from behind Louis, making him jump and clutch his heart.

“Jesus, blondie! Don’t do that! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” Louis screamed, turning around to gave his a menacing glare.

“Sorry!” He laughed. “But you’re never alone. So, where is quiffy?”

“Dentist. And what the hell are you doing? Don’t you usually stuff your face during lunch?” Louis snared.

“M’ looking for this kid. Total nerd.” Louis snorted. “He’s probably getting himself beaten up somewhere.”

“Help!” A girl- ish squeal filled the air.

“Is that him, by any chance?” Louis asked.

Blondie, Louis never bothered to remember his name, sighed and ran towards the squeal, Louis running behind him. As they turned the corner, they saw a boy with gelled and parted hair, glasses that were taped in the middle, falling down his face, being pushed against a wall of lockers by some idiot jocks. His eyes were wide and scared.

“Niall! Niall, help me!” He shrieked, as he flailed his body around.

“Grab his arms!” The leader, he had a really very quite unattractive nose, barked. The tallest two out of the five, one had curls and the other had cheekbones that could compete against Zayn’s, grabbed the poor boy’s arms, holding them effortlessly against the locker.

“Hey! Let him go!” Blon-  _Niall_  shouted at them. They turned to Louis and Niall.

‘Well, well, well, boys. Look who we have here. A little leprechaun and a disappointment.” Ugly nose said, earning a laugh from his four buddies.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. Well, maybe you should, with a nose like that” Louis shot back at him.

The shortest one chuckled, earning a sneer. “Hey, it was funny!” He raised his hands defensively.

“Look, ju-”

“Hey, you kids should be in class!” A high- pitched teacher’s voice boomed through the halls.

“We’ll get you.” Baldie narrowed his eyes in sync with Ugly Nose as the tall ones dropped the nerd.

“Louis, help me!” Niall said, helping the shaking nerd up off the floor. Louis sighed in annoyance, forcing the boy to walk so they wouldn’t get caught by the teacher marching towards them.

Louis led them towards the boys bathroom, pushing the nerd inside before himself.

“They could come in here!” Niall panicked.

“It’s a female teacher, you boob.” Louis pointed out, dropping the shaking boy on the floor.

“Oh.” Niall’s face was red.

“Thank you.” Louis and Niall looked at the boy on the floor, hands holding himself, like he was scared of the world.

“No problem.” Louis waved him off, not even looking at him. “Look, I’m gonna go. I have stuff to do.”

“You mean weed to smoke?” Niall asked him with a raised brow. 

Louis shrugged and he saw the nerd flinch. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” He peeked outside. “See ya!” Louis said, leaving the two boys in the bathroom.

~

The bell rang and Louis was the first one out, dying from boredom. As soon as he was outside, he took out a cigarette and lit it. He let out a long drag as his mind cleared, starting his way home.

Louis was five minutes away from school when he thought he heard someone running behind him. He just stepped to the side so they could past him.

“Louis!” The weird voice caught his attention.

He stopped in his steps and turned, letting smoke out from his mouth, planning to blow smoke into the person’s face.

“Please don’t kill me for this.” The person said.

Before Louis could ask what they meant, the person grabbed Louis’ head and pushed their lips together into a kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upDATEDDDD!!! yea.. :)

Louis’ eyes widened, dropping his cigarette.

 

“What the hell?” Louis said when he pushed the person, a boy, the nerdy kid from earlier.

 

“Please go with it for a second.” The voice was weird and squeaky, nervous sounding as they pushed their lips together again.

 

“Well, you weren’t lying.” Another voice said, sounding surprised. They pulled away from each other and saw a boy with a quiff taller than Zayn’s standing front of them, obvious hipster by his pants. His eyes widened when he looked at Louis. “You’re going out with Louis the punk?”

 

Louis opened his mouth and the nerd clapped a hand over it. “Yes, I’m dating Louis.”  The nerd stated as Louis narrowed his eyes. “So I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to ask me out, Nick.” The nerd smiled politely at Nick and released his grip on Louis’ mouth, choosing to hug his arm tightly.

 

The boy, Nick, looked between them, a questioning look on his face. “So, Louis,” He started. 

 

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?” He asked.

 

The smile on the nerd’s face dropped fast and the smirk on Nick’s grew. Louis opened his mouth and closed it again when he saw the pleading look on the nerd’s face.

 

“Um, uh. Marcel?” Louis guessed, giving in to the puppy eyes. 

 

“Haha, very funny, babe.” The nerd forced a chuckle as he dug his nails into Louis’ arm. “He’s just being funny.”

 

“Really?” Nick asked, eyebrow raised. “What’s his name, Louis?” He asked again.

 

“Look, I know my boyfriend’s name.” Louis said, getting tired of this ‘Nick’ person. “Just piss off, ‘kay?” And he walked away, the nerd still on his arm.

 

“Well,” The nerd said as he looked behind them, Nick watching them with a frown. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now get off.” Louis said as he pulled the boy’s hands off.

 

“He’s still looking!” He said, trying to cling to the tattooed arm.

 

“Not my problem.” Louis walked away.

 

The boy huffed, pushing the sliding glasses back up his nose. “Please help me. He’s so annoying and he won’t back off until I go out with him and I don’t want to go out with him.”

 

Louis looked at him. His arms crossed and lips all pouty. “No.”

 

He started walking away again and he could feel the boy watching him.

 

“I’ll do your homework for you.” He bargained, walking behind him.

 

“Don’t need any help with school.” Louis said, beginning to wonder what else he would offer, but it was also the truth, Louis did above average, he just had a problem with actually attending classes.

 

“I’ll, I’ll do your chores.” He offered.

 

“I only have one- watch my younger sisters and I’m fine with that.”

 

The nerd fumed, marching fast and stopping in front of the red- headed punk. “Please help me. I’ll do anything you want, I promise.”

 

Louis looked at him. “You really want a boyfriend, don’t you?”

 

“No.” Louis scoffed. “Okay, maybe a little but that’s not the point. I want Nick Grimshaw to back off and I want you to help me.”

 

The tattoo-ed boy looked him up and down. His pants were too high and showed his ankles. The sweater beige sweater vest was awful against the green button up that were tucked into his pants. His glasses kept sliding down and he always pushed them back, his long finger pushing the tape that held together the bridge of his glasses. The hair on his head was parted right in the middle, gelled apart.

 

This- this could be fun to play with, Louis thought.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay?” The nerd repeated, smiling as he looked up to Louis with sparkling green eyes that made Louis smile.

 

“Yeah.” He confirmed, putting his hand inside the nerd’s pocket.

 

He shrieked and jumped. “What are you doing?” He shouted.

 

“Relax, I’m just getting your phone.” Louis said, waving the phone in his hand before unlocking it and putting in his number. “By the way, what’s your name?”

 

“Harry Edward Styles. Born February 1, 1993 in Holmes Chapel.” He recited. “And, really?”

 

“What?”

 

“Any name in the entire world and you thought mine was Marcel?” He said unbelievably.

 

“You look like one.” Louis pointed out, handing Harry his own phone for him to put his number in.

 

“I’m not even sure it’s a real name!” Harry exclaimed, taking the phone from his hand and punching in his number.

 

“Whatever, Marcel.” Louis smirked as he lit a cigarette, feeling Harry’s glare.

 

“I’m going home.” Harry huffed, turning around.

 

“Goodbye, Marcel!” Louis shouted, waving with a wide smile, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

 

Harry turned around and glared, stomping away.

 

“Yeah,” Louis said to himself as he started walking home. “This is going to be so much fun.”

~

“So, I heard a little rumor today.” Zayn said as he lied on Louis’ bed, arms behind his head.

 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, toweling his hair dry from his shower.

 

“Yep. Apparently, you and Marcel are dating.” He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Louis’ reaction.

 

Louis didn’t react. “Actually, his name is Harry.” He dropped his towel and put on fresh underwear as Zayn shot up.

 

“Wait, you’re actually dating that nerd?” He asked.

 

“Kinda.” Louis said. “Some hipster wouldn’t leave him alone so he told him we were dating. No biggie.”

 

“And he believe Marcel?”

 

“He did when we kissed.” Zayn’s jaw fell. “He kissed me by surprise.”

 

“So you’re just going to go with it?” Zayn asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “Why not?”

 

“Why not? He’s a total nerd. The whole hair thing he has going on- it’s, it’s not good.” Zayn said, shaking his head.

 

“I know, I’m gonna fix it soon.” Louis assured him. Zayn gave him ‘the stare’ and Louis sighed.

 

“Look, I’m just gonna have a little fun with the guy, okay? Nothing serious.” Louis said, sitting on the bed next to him. “Come on, Zaynie- poo. You’re still number one in my eyes.”

 

Zayn smiled and chuckled lightly. “I know. I’m number one in everyone’s eyes. It’s the cheekbones, isn’t it?” They laughed and Louis’ phone buzzed.

 

“Who is it?” Zayn asked as Louis unlocked his phone.

 

“It’s Harry.” 

 

“...Who’s Harry?”

 

“Marcel.” Louis corrected himself.

 

“What?”

 

“The guy I’m ‘dating’. His name is Harry, not Marcel.” Louis explained. Zayn ‘ohh’- ed like he understood it but who knows. “He said that we should probably walk to school together to look couple-y.”

 

“Have fun with that.” Zayn said, getting off the bed. “I’m going home.”

 

Louis looked at the clock. “It’s only 8:30!”

 

“You know I don’t like walking alone in the dark.” Zayn reminded him. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“Later, mate.” Louis said, texting back his address to Harry because if they were going to fake date, Harry would be doing the extra work.

~~~~~

“Hello! I made you a muffin!” Harry greeted him the next morning with a wide smile and a muffin in his hands.

 

“Thanks?” Louis said, taking the muffin and sniffing it. “Chocolate chip?”

 

Harry nodded, his glasses sliding down.

 

“Cool. Let’s go.” And they started walking. “So, do you have a plan?” Louis asked with a mouthful of muffin.

 

Harry pulled on the sleeves of his shirt uncertainly. “Um, no. I didn’t think I needed one.”

 

“You need a plan for everything! You think I got these tattoos on the spot?” Louis said, pointing to his arm. Harry looked at them and pointed to the horseshoe. “Okay, maybe that one but I planed the others. What I’m saying is, you sh- ah, fuck it, you were right.”

 

Louis munched on Harry’s homemade muffin as they walked.

 

“That was really good.” Louis told him.

 

“You’re welcome. I can bake other things, too, if you want.” Harry informed him.

 

“Well, look at the lovebirds!”

 

Louis looked at Harry as he groaned. “Ready?” He whispered. Harry nodded and grabbed his hand.

 

Nick came up behind a second later, standing behind their tangled hands.

 

“You guys are still fake- dating, then?” Nick asked.

 

Harry froze but Louis answered, “Real- dating, and yes, we are.” He said, unaffected.

 

“Really?” Nick asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said.

 

“Well, come with me on a double date.”

 

“What?” They said in unison.

 

“Double date.” Nick said, crossing his arms like he won. Well, Louis wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

“Okay. Are you alright with that, babe?” He asked Harry, smiling. He nodded. 

 

“Fine. Tonight. Dinner. 8 o’clock.” Nick told them.

 

“See you there. Let’s go, love.” Harry said, coming to his senses and pulling them away.

 

When they were out of earshot, Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I guess we have dinner plans.” Louis said.

 

“Oh! Sorry! If you don’t want to, we can back out!” Harry panicked.

 

“But we’re dating. We were gonna have to go out sooner or later.” Louis told him, ruffling his red hair. “Well, see you later.”

 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand. Louis looked at their hands.

 

“Gonna smoke. Haven’t had one in, like, twelve hours.” Louis told him, holding out his lighter.

 

Harry looked around. “Are you gonna be back for Maths?”

 

Louis gave him look. “Why does it matter?”

 

“We have Maths together.” Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He got a blank look in return. “You have to be kidding me.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes when Louis still had a blank look. “Sorry! I haven’t been in that class most of the year!”

 

“Well, you’re coming to class today!” Louis groaned. “Nick is in that class! You have to!”

 

“Fine!” Louis let out, then he thought of something. “But I’m getting something in return.” He smirked.

 

“What?” 

 

Louis pulled Harry down by the V of his stupid sweater vest and kissed him. Harry made a squeak and pulled away.

 

“What was that for?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

 

“We’re dating, love. It’s what couples do.” Louis said, kissing Harry again, just pecking his lips this time before walking away.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i’m bad at summary’s but it’s good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cANT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO POST IT HERe! it's been on my tumblr for a few days now. sryy

“And where do you think you’re going?”

 

Louis froze on his way out the front door when he heard his mum, Jay’s, voice. 

 

“Zayn’s?” He said, turning around to face his mother who stood with her hands on her hips and a single eyebrow raised.

 

“You know I know when your lying, Louis.” She said. Okay, maybe Louis was rebellious but he still had a pretty good relationship with his mother. Fully based on his bad lying. “Does it have anything to do with that boy who was outside this morning?”

 

“What? Who, Marcel? No way.” Louis said quickly, slapping himself as he saw Jay’s smile.

 

“I’m happy you’re hanging out with someone who doesn’t have an armful of tattoo or weird colored hair.” She smiled, turning him around and waving him away. “Have a good time and don’t mess with him, okay?”

 

Louis smirked as she left. “Of course I’m not messing with him.” He lied as he left to pick up Harry.

~

“Hey, Harry! Over here!” Nick Grimshaw waved them to a table he had. Louis took one look at him and his da-

 

“Shit.” 

 

Harry looked at him with furrowed brows. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

“That’s Greg James.” Louis told him, nodding to the guy with Nick. Harry looked at the brown- haired man sitting with Nick and shrugged, “So?”

 

“I may have spent the night with him and promised to call the next day. And-” Louis took a deep breath. “May have not called. Or returned his ten plus calls.”

 

“This is going to be awkward.” Harry said. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Louis’ arm and walked them towards Nick and Greg.

 

“Hello, boys.” Nick greeted them.

 

“Hi, Nick!” Harry said with a smile, unable to be mean, even to people he doesn’t like. 

 

“This is Greg James.” Nick introduced them as they shook hands. “But Greg told me he already knows you, Louis.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes as Greg held onto Louis’ hand tightly.

 

“How’ve you been, Lou?” Greg asked sweetly, sliding his chair a little too close to Louis’, putting his hand on his thigh.

 

Before Louis had a chance to yell ‘pervert!’, someone spoke up.

 

“Louis?” Louis knew that voice.

 

“Stan?” Louis looked up, seeing Stan in the restaurant’s official waiter uniform. “Stan!” He jumped out of his feet and bounced towards his ex- best friend, hugging him tight as Harry and Nick watched, Greg staring emotionlessly.

 

“How’ve you been, mate? Like the hair.” Stan said, ruffling it a bit.

 

“Pretty good. How long have you been back and why didn’t you tell me?” Louis demanded.

 

“Um.” Stan trailed off, smiled weakly and then Louis went ‘oh! oh. ohh.’ like he remembered why.

 

Greg coughed loudly. Louis ignored him but Stan didn’t. “Uh, we can talk another time, Lou.”

 

When Louis sat down and moved his seat away from Greg and closer to Harry, his fake boyfriend.

 

“So, um, drinks?” Stan asked, looking a bit uncomfortable under Greg’s stare.

 

After an uncomfortable dinner full of Greg ignoring Nick and trying to get as close to Louis’ dick as possible and Nick doing the same with Harry, Nick paid for all of them and got up to leave for ice cream.

 

“Wait, Lou!” Stan called after him. “We should talk. About things.” He trailed off.

 

Louis nodded his agreement. “Come over soon, my house, okay?”

 

“Come on, Lou. I want ice cream!” Harry whined, pouting. Louis nodded and said goodbye to Stan.

 

Louis and Harry walked with their hands together while Nick and Greg watched with envious eyes.

 

“What flavor do you want, babe?” Louis asked Harry.

 

“Mint chip.” Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder as he glasses accidentally. “It’s my favorite.”

 

Louis smiled at him. “Noted.” He turned to the person behind the counter. “One mint chip and one strawberry cone.” They only waited a minute before they had their ice cold dessert in their hands. 

 

“I love pink things.” Harry said as they walked with Nick and Greg behind them.

 

“Wanna lick?” Harry beamed at the question.

 

“Can I really?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Meanie. Stop playing games with my heart.”

 

Louis looked at him. “Did you just make a Backstreet Boy reference?”

 

“Personally,” Greg piped up, coming up next to Louis and Nick walking in time next to Harry, “I like New Kids On The Block more.”

 

“It’s because you’re old.” Louis retorted as Nick tried to sweet- talk Harry away.

 

“Not too old to stick my cock up your ass.” He whispered lowly in Louis’ ear.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Don’t talk about that god awful night ever again.” Louis hissed, feeling Harry grip his elbow when Nick tried to physically drag him away.

 

“Are you sure it was awful because your moans sou-”

 

_Splat._

 

Harry and Nick looked at the cone on Greg’s nose, pink ice cream dripping down to his chin, eyes crossed to look at his nose.

 

“Let’s go, Harry.” Louis said, pulling Harry by his tie that immediately unclipped. Louis looked bewildered but went to grab his wrist, dragging him to the car.

 

They drive in almost complete silence, the noise of Harry licking his cone was the only noise. Harry was kind of afraid to get him angry because he’s heard rumors of angry Louis Tomlinson and they never ended well. He watched as Louis gripped the wheel very tightly in anger, waiting for him to relax, or, at least, loosened his grip a little. Harry stared out the window, trying not to do anything that may make Louis upset.

 

“So,” Harry froze at his voice. “Clip- on tie, huh?”

 

“Just tonight. No point in wearing a nice tie to something like this.” Harry hoped his voice didn’t sound scared because he was pretty scared. 

 

Louis just chuckled, Harry’s heart slowing a bit. “You’re a fake.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“So, tonight wasn’t special to you?” Louis asked with pout.

 

“Oh, shut up, you. It was anything special to you either.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Harry let silence fill the air for a second before he asked, “The waiter, Stan, did you know him?”

 

“Yeah. He was my best mate.” Louis said flatly.

“Was?”

 

Louis pulled up in his driveway. “See you later.” He said, unlocking the car.

 

Harry wanted to push for answers but remembered angry Louis so he got out and said, “Goodnight.”

~

Once Louis got home, the house was dark. He walked in, quietly passing his sisters’ rooms. He checked on Daisy and Phoebe, making sure they were tucked in, and went to his room.

 

Louis changed out of his clothes and into pajama bottoms, his chest and arm tattoos open for anyone to see. Then he grabbed his pack of cigarettes, his lighter, and his phone. He opened his window, and carefully maneuvering himself, he ended up on the roof, lying down.

 

He took a cigarette out and lit it, breathing in like he learned years ago and letting the smoke escape his lips. Louis moved his mouth and tongue like he heard about to make a smoke ring but it just didn’t work. After a few minutes of failed smoke rings, Louis gave up, looking through his contacts to find his friend.

 

“I don’t understand how it works.” Louis said as soon as he picked up.

 

“Good evening to you, too, Louis. And are you talking about smoke rings?” Zayn asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

 

“Of course I am and are you with someone?” Louis knew by his voice he was probably with a guy tonight. Zayn swung both ways and Louis didn’t understand it, sex with vaginas just didn’t seem too fun.

 

Louis heard a _pop_ and Zayn came back, “Yeah, his name’s Vick  or Vince or something. Nothing special.”

 

“Hey!” Louis heard in the background.

 

“Should I leave you to your cock- al activities or keep talking?” Louis asked impatiently, not wanting to waste his breath if Zayn wasn’t going to listen.

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Okay because guess who Nick brought to dinner. Greg fucking James. And he knew everything. And that’s not even the worst part, guess who’s back in town. Stan fucking Lucas.” Louis told him, moving his head as the smoke blew from his mouth to draw an L in the sky.

 

“Greg? I told you he was clingy. Clingy people don’t understand the concept of hook- ups. Wait, did you say Stan?” Zayn suddenly sounded more interested.

 

“Yeah, Stan fucking Lucas.” Louis blew a circle, an O, only getting halfway because he made it too big and he didn’t have enough smoke.

 

“Did you guys talk? Did you ask him if he finally figured out which gender he wants to fuck?” Zayn asked, his voice going a bit high.

 

“No, he was working at the restaurant, no time to talk but he said he was coming over sometime.” Louis cheered internally because he tried again to make an O and he got it.

 

Zayn scoffed but it sounded a bit off. Then Louis heard him whine a little and he muted it, not wanting to hear any loud moans right now. Instead, he blew a little U and I with one huff of smoke. Louis un- muted it and heard heavy breathing as he inhaled the smoke to make the S.

 

“How was Marcel?” Zayn asked, his breath still sounding a little fast.

 

“Fine. Nick was all over him though so that made Harry hug me basically the whole time.” He said, blowing an S. “Zayn, I wrote my name in smoke.”

 

“I’m proud of you, son. Are you going to fix that kid or just let him be because he could use a little Tomlinson makeover.” Zayn asked. Louis heard a smooch and he shrugged to himself.

 

“Dunno. I mean, he’s not really a problem to me and neither are his looks.”

 

“Sure, but don’t you want a boyfriend eventually? Just being honest, and you know it’s true, no one’s going to look at you with that nerd on your arms.” Zayn pointed out.

 

“Okay.” Louis said.

 

“Okay- you’re going to do it or okay- you’re going to do nothing?”

 

“Okay.” Louis knew not giving a straight answer would buy him some time. “Bye.” And he hung up.

 

Louis put his phone in his pocket and smoked a bit longer, looking at the twinkling stars in the black sky. He just lied there, basking in his loneliness and the emptiness. He thought about what Zayn said and by the time his cigarette was gone, he made a decision.

 

He carefully dropped himself threw his window, landing on his feet softly like he did millions of times. Louis brushed his teeth and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

 

_marcel, you need to stop looking like a nerd <3 -louis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com if you guys were wondering :))


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i’m bad at summary’s but it’s good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy i wrote more! tell me if you like it or not :)

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry hissed at him on Sunday morning.

 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked innocently.

 

“Why the hell are you at my house at fucking five- thirty in the morning beeping your goddamn horn?” Harry snapped, glasses at the end of his nose.

 

“Ooh, angry Marcel.” Harry growled. “Mate, I texted you.” Louis said, holding his phone up as proof. “Now get your ass in the car, we have a beast to wake.”

 

“You haven’t texted me since that one from Friday night.” He said as he snatched the phone, searching for the text.

 

“I know. I thought you knew what I meant.”

 

Harry looked at Louis blankly.

 

“Look, I’ll explain later. We have some serious shit to do!”

 

Harry sighed after a second and got in, slamming the door harder than ever necessary.

~

Louis tapped on the window once and decided that was enough, pushing his palms against it and moving the window up. Using the wood he put there for these purposes, Louis jammed it in place so it couldn’t cut Louis’ body in half.

 

Quickly, Louis climbed through, landing on the floor of the bedroom quite softer than he had before. He looked out the window and saw Harry looking up at him like a lost puppy.

 

“Front door!” Louis whispered, waving him away. He watched as Harry almost tripped over his own feet. “Idiot.” He whispered under his breath as he walked quietly to the front door. 

 

He opened it and told Harry, “Shh.” Harry nodded, motioning zipping his lips and putting the key in his pocket. Louis rolled his eyes and walked away, hoping that Hary was quiet.

 

The giant boy was actually quite quiet, only making a loud thump when he fell to his face in the bedroom.

 

Harry was red when Louis looked at him. “You idiot.” Louis said in an normal voice.

 

“Shh!” Harry shushed, finger to his lips as he scrambled to get up..

 

Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy in the bed, slapping his face, hard. Harry looked with wide eyes, then confused when the boy didn’t wake.

 

“The Malik family wouldn’t wake up unless their house was on fire.” Louis told him. “Which brings me to this.” Louis took out his lighter.

 

“Louis?”’ Harry said, some kind of warning voice as he moved to stand on one side of the sleeping boy. 

 

Louis pushed his thumb down, a flame lit. The small boy immediately placed it under his sleeping friend’s nose.

 

How fast his eyes opened was indescribable. Harry stumbled back when he saw the brown eyes and Louis immediately pulled the flame away.

 

“Morning, Zaynie!” Louis said.

 

“Goddamn it, you motherfu-”

 

“I bought you a pack of cigarettes.”

 

“cking angel from heaven, I love you.” Zayn finished differently, snatching it from Louis’ hand. He took one out and lit it with the lighter in Louis’ hand, leaning out the window to smoke. 

 

He let out a puff and said, “So, Lewis, what brings you to my dwelling?” Zayn looked at the nerd sitting at his desk, spinning in his chair. “And why have you brought a human with you?”

 

Harry frowned and looked at himself. “Harry needs a makeover and I want you to help.” Louis told him.

 

“Hey!” Louis and Zayn ignored him.

 

“Let me drive.” Zayn demanded.

 

“There’s a reason you don’t have a driver’s license.”

 

“Make me breakfast.”

 

“Remember I tried and ended up with three firetrucks and a police car outside?”

 

Harry looked panicked. “What?”

 

“Buy me breakfast.”

 

“Let’s go.”

~

After a short detour to McDonald’s, the three boys arrived at the mall.

 

“This whole-” Zayn waved his arms at Harry, head to feet, “has to change.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes as they walked into both his and Zayn’s favorite store. “Duh, I knew that. That’s why we’re all here.”

 

“You guys are mean.” Harry said, knowing he was going to get ignored. 

 

Louis and Zayn looked through racks of clothes, picking some out and then discussing whether it would look right on Harry or not while the subject of their conversation sipped on his Pepsi.

 

Harry finished his soda and Louis’ fries before he had clothes to actually try on.

 

“Here.” Louis said, shoving an armful of clothes at him and pushing in the direction of the dressing room. “Try them on.”

 

The tall boy followed his instructions but look apprehensive when he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

“Marcel? Are you done yet?” Zayn’s voice came through the door. Harry was getting used to being called Marcel, mostly because Louis kept calling him that.

 

“I don’t these are my kind of clothes.”

 

“Just get out here!” Louis snapped. 

 

The door opened and the boy walked out. The baggy t- shirt was perfect on him, not too baggy and not too tight. Louis and Zayn fought about the pant and they decided on the tight skinny jeans which Harry pulled them up high.

 

“Your pants.” Zayn said. Harry looked down at them.

 

“They’re really tight.” Harry said. Louis just shook his head, saying their tightness was the problem.

 

“You have slim hips and no ass. Wear your pants on your hips.” Zayn told him. Harry tried pushing them down a little but he refused to go lower.

 

“Marcel.” Louis said. Harry looked at him as he walked right in front of him and lowered himself so he was in front of Harry’s crotch.

 

“Wha-” Harry looked flustered with the boy so close to his privates, trying to walk away but Louis had his hands on his jeans, pulling them down halfway down his ass, resting on his hips.

 

“Louis!” Harry shouted, trying to pull them back up.

 

“Wait, don’t move.” Zayn told him. Harry froze and Louis moved to stand next to Zayn. Harry shuffled his Converse covered feet, uncomfortable under the gaze of the two boys that were so different from him.

 

Zayn moved until he was two inches away from the younger boy. Hands went to the gelled hair, digging his fingers in and shaking the hair, releasing them from their usual position.

 

“I gel my hair for a reason.” Harry spoke as he felt his curls block his view.

 

“So do I but I have a good reason.” Zayn said.

 

“It makes him look hot.” Louis said behind Harry, poking his sides, making him squirm.

 

“Go look for something else.” Zayn commanded Louis, who sulked away. “Sorry you have to fake date him of all people.”

 

“That’s alright. I’m the moron that picked him in the first place, anyways.” Harry said with a smile. Zayn looked at him for a second and smiled.

 

“Are you guys talking about me behind my back?” Louis reappeared, putting a maroon beanie on Harry’s head.

 

“Not a beanie! I just fixed his hair!” Zayn moaned.

 

“It had gel in it. It’s going to look all gross and crusty.” Louis sassed him.

 

Zayn sighed but agreed and looked at Harry. “You need contacts.”

 

“I have contacts.” Louis and Zayn looked at him like he was joking. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You already have contacts?” Zayn asked, looking very skeptical. Harry nodded.

 

“Why the hell don’t you wear them instead of these huge glasses?” Louis asked, taking the glasses off Harry’s face. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes as Louis stared at the green orbs.

 

“Lou, give the kid his glasses back.” Zayn ordered, hitting Louis’ back lightly. Louis blinked rapidly and blushed for some reason, handing Harry his glasses.

 

“Thank you.” He said, putting them back on his face, smiling when he could see clearly again.

 

“Whatever.” Louis murmured, not looking at Harry. 

 

“Okay, mate. I think you should get these.” Zayn finalized.

 

Harry looked at the clothes he was wearing, plus the bundle that he still hadn’t tried on, plus the other accessories Louis brought back.

 

“I can’t afford all this.” Harry told them when he changed back into his normal clothes.

 

“I got it.” Louis said, holding up a card as Zayn grabbed everything and dropped them on the counter. The girl with pink/purple/blue hair behind the counter gave them a look. Zayn winked at her and she blushed furiously as she rang them up.

 

When she said the outrageous price, Louis simply held the card out as Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled Louis’ hand back. “Louis, I can’t let you do this.”

 

“I got it, Marcel.” The girl snickered.

 

“Seriously, we can do something else.” Harry said, holding his wrist tight.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“No, it’s not. It’s fucking-”

 

“I’m rich.” 

 

Harry dropped Louis’ hand like he dropped his jaw as Louis handed the girl the card. Harry watched and it wasn’t until they were outside that he blurted out, “You’re rich?”

 

“I have four younger sisters, of course I’m not fucking rich.” Louis said, handing Harry his bags as he went to CVS.

 

Harry’s face dropped as he realized Louis was lying and he just let him spend a couple hundred pounds on him. Zayn saw his expression and patted his back.

 

“Mate, don’t worry about it. Louis is a caring person. He spends a shitload every time we come here.” Zayn told him, walking into CVS.

 

“Yeah but that was a lot of money.” Harry said.

 

“Get over it. That’s just the kind of person Louis is.” Zayn said, walking to the drinks. “Did you know the state of Arizona only cost 99 cents?” He asked.

 

“Are you serious?” Harry gaped.

 

“No. But their tea does.” Zayn pulled out a can of Arizona tea. Harry frowned at him as Zayn laughed.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Louis asked, popping out of nowhere.

 

He shook his head, not wanting to spend anymore of Louis’ money.

 

“Zayn, they have peach rings! I am totally getting a bag! Shit, they have gummy bears, too!” Louis’ voice rang throughout the store. “Are you sure you don’t want anything, Harry? I’m paying.”

 

Zayn gave Harry a look and Hary bit his lip before grabbing a bag of Haribo gummy bears.

 

“You like them, too? Well, you are a better fake bf than I thought.” Louis judged him, taking all their candy to the counter and paying.

 

Zayn smiled at Harry, who relaxed, almost getting used to how Louis acted. _Almost._

~

They walked around the mall some more, laughing and having fun when they heard a voice.

 

“Zayn! Louis!” They turned to see a blonde boy running towards them with another boy cooly walking with his hands in his pockets, smiling at them.

 

“Niall!” Harry shouted.

 

Niall stopped short, almost falling to the floor. “Harry? What did you do to your hair?”

 

“He is no longer allowed to use gel.” Louis informed them. Louis looked at the boy with Niall. “You need a haircut, you look like fucking Bieber.”

 

The boy laughed, his eyes crinkling. “I know but Niall refused to hang out with me unless I styled my hair like this.”

 

“Liam’s like my own Bieber. What with the hair and him singing any Bieber song I ask for.” Niall swooned, reaching up to feel the hair.

 

“But you guys aren’t dating?” Louis asked, wanting to clarify things.

 

Niall let out a deep sigh. “I would totally date him but my heart lies with the real Bieber.”

 

“That plus the fact that we’re friends.” Liam added, smiling a bit wider at Zayn.

 

“Zayn Malik.” Zayn introduced himself, doing the ‘mysterious yet sexy’ thing he mastered over the years.

 

“I know.” Liam said, then squeaking, clapping his hands over his mouth. “Not in a creepy way! I mean, I don’t follow you or anything! No, I mean, we have english together.” He panicked, squeaking his finish.

 

“That’s the only class we go to!” Louis inserted, Zayn nodding his agreement.

 

“I can’t believe I never noticed you before, looking the way you do.” Zayn said smoothly to the red boy.

 

“What are you guys doing here? Wait, why are you guys hanging out together?” Niall asked, realizing Louis the punk and Harry the nerd were currently walking in public together.

 

Louis gave Harry a look that said ‘does he know’ and Harry shook his head.

 

“We’re dating.” Louis said proudly, hand on Harry’s waist.

 

Niall stopped walking. “What?”

 

“We’re _fake_ dating.” Harry clarified. 

 

“I’m hurt.” Louis said as if he was wounded.

 

“Nick asked me out again and he was being so persistent and Louis just happened to be there and I kind of told Nick we were dating.” Harry explained quickly.

 

They could see the questions on Niall’s face but they brushed them off. All five of them walked around the mall for a little while longer until Harry started panicking.

 

“Holy shit!” He shouted, making everyone stop in their place.

 

“Are you okay?” Lam asked.

 

“I told mum I’d be home for dinner!” Harry looked at him watch that read five- fifty. “Louis, you have to the me home!”

 

“Come on, Harry. Live a little.” Louis said.

 

“Seriously, take me home right now.” Harry gave him a look that made him shiver. Louis was agreeing and they were saying goodbye to the other three, Zayn saying that Liam would drive him home.

 

“Come on, Louis. Hurry.” Harry whined as they got into his car.

 

“Calm down, you’re making me nervous.” Louis said. “Why the hell do you need to be home anyways.”

 

“I have a cat.”

 

“I had a pet rock but I forgot to water him and I’m pretty sure he ran away.” Louis joked.

 

“Now is not the time for jokes. I need to feed my cat.”

 

They were at Harry’s house in minutes and Harry jumped out as soon as Louis parked. “Bye, Louis.” He said, slamming the door behind him.

 

Louis looked at Harry ran towards the front door, almost tripping over his huge feet twice.

 

“That loser forgot his bags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i’m bad at summary’s but it’s good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like teen top and changjo is my fav if anyone ever wants to rant. this is kind of s filler chap i think like, nothing big happens sorry next one will be better! hopefully… :)

 “Where were you today?” Harry’s mum, Anne, asked Harry as they ate dinner.

 

“I was out with a friend.” 

 

Robin coughed on his bite of chicken casserole, banging his knee against the underside of the table. “Friend?” He coughed out, making sure he heard right. 

 

Anne gave him a look but was just as surprised, knowing her son was never really one to have actual friends.

 

“What’s their name, honey?” Anne asked.

 

“His name is Louis.” Harry informed them. Anne and Robin looked at each other. 

 

“Is he just a friend or a _friend_?” Harry had come out to his parents a few years ago, flat out saying ‘I’m gay’ and Anne’s response was ‘Is that your way of telling me you want ice cream for celebration?’

 

Harry blushed red. “He’s just a friend!” He said.

 

“We’re just making sure. I haven’t really figured on the safe- sex talk yet.” Robin said, winking at him. 

 

Harry stood, face red as a cherry. “Can I please be excused?” He asked to which he got two nods.

 

He bent to pick up one of his siamese cat, Changjo and letting his other, Chunji, follow as he walked up the stairs to his room.

 

“How was your day, Changjo? How about yours, Chunji?” Harry asked his identical cats. “Mine was interesting. I was with Louis, my fake bf I told you about before, and I thought he was gonna kiss me a few times but he didn’t which made me kind of- what the hell?!” Harry dropped Changjo when he opened the door to find Louis lying in his bed.

 

“Harry? Are you okay, love?” Anne’ asked.

 

“I’m fine, mum. Just tripped!” Harry shouted back, quickly shutting his bedroom door and locking it in case Anne or Robin decided to check on him.

 

“Good excuse! You probably trip at least five times a day, don’t you?” Louis said, picking up one of the cats and putting him in his lap.

 

“What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in here? And be careful with Chunji!” Harry hissed, taking his cat out of his hands and putting him on the floor where Chunji and Changjo went to their beds.

 

“You forgot your bags in my car and being the amazing boyfriend I am, I climbed up your tree and into your room with all your bags.” Louis explained. “And what were you saying about me? When you were talking to your cats?”

 

Harry remembered what he was saying and flushed. “Nothing!”

 

“Really?” Louis said, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Harry shuffle uncomfortably on the bed. “I thought I heard you say something about me.”

 

“N- no.” He stuttered at how close Louis’ lips were to his.

 

“Okay.” Louis pulled away, standing on his feet. “I’ll be going now.” He announced, going to scratch the cats’ ears.

 

“Do you want me to walk you to the door?” Harry asked, standing.

 

“Aw, a gentleman.” Louis said, sitting on the window pane.

 

Harry opened his door and, when Louis remained sitting, he remembered that he came through the window. “Sorry.”

 

“I do it all the time.” Louis said as Harry walked towards him and window. “See you later.”

 

“Bye.” Louis was straddling the pane with his face outside when he said, “Wait.”

 

“You alright?” Harry asked when Louis came back into his room.

 

Louis pulled Harry down by the V of his sweater vest and kissed him. 

 

“I’m alright. You good?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m good.” Harry told him with a smile. 

 

After hearing his response, Louis climbed out the window onto the tree and down to the ground, running to his car that he parked on the sidewalk.

 

_btw i threw out all ur gel <3 -louis_

~~~~~

“You never explain your text to me.” Harry greeted him the next morning, a muffin in his hand again.

 

Louis stopped buckling his belt and looked at Harry standing in front of him. His hair was gelled and his brown rimmed glasses sat on his nose. He wore his usual attire of tie and vest and high waisted trousers.

 

“Marcel!” Louis groaned. Harry looked at him, obviously confused. “You look like you!”

 

“Yeah, because these are my clothes.” Harry told him. He groaned again, leaning into Harry’s chest. “Was I supposed to wear the new ones today?”

 

Louis gave up, falling to the ground. “You idiot.” Louis whispered to the gravel.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your text?” Harry not hearing his comment and clearly not caring that he was on the ground.

 

Louis glared up at him but stood, snatching the muffin and walking in front of him.

 

“Louis, I need to know.” Harry took out his phone and read the text, “‘Marcel you need to stop looking like a nerd heart heart Louis.’”

 

Without turning, Louis said through his mouthful of muffin. “By ‘Marcel’, I meant ‘Harry’. By ‘you need to stop looking like a nerd’, I meant ‘you’re getting a makeover’. By ‘heart heart’, I meant ‘in two days’. Harry, you’re getting a makeover in two days.” Louis swallowed the rest of his muffin while Harry gaped at him.

 

“How the hell was I supposed to get that?” Harry demanded.

 

Louis shrugged, not caring as Harry searched for the text he got last night.

 

“‘Btw I threw out all your gel heart Louis.’” Harry read. “Wait, does that mean ‘no more hair gel tomorrow?’” Harry guessed.

 

“It means ‘I threw out all your hair gel’, Marcel.” Louis said, a bit annoyed. “Come on, I need a smoke.”

 

“Smoke while we walk.”

 

“Can’t. We’re too close too school now.” Louis told him.

 

Harry looked ahead and saw the building. He grabbed Louis hand instantly. Louis almost asked why and then he remembered. And then he remembered something else.

 

“How did you gel your hair? I threw all five jars in your bathroom out.” Louis asked.

 

“I always have a backup in my emergency kit.”

 

Louis stopped walking. “Emergency kit?”

 

“A kit with extra clothes, glasses, _gel_.”

 

“Why the hell do you have one? Isn’t that more of a four- year- old thing?”

 

“It became an everyday thing when I started getting my head pushed into toilets and getting shoved around.” Harry confessed, looking down all miserable- like and Louis would have done something, okay, maybe not, but he was Louis and he really needed a smoke.

 

“Listen, do you need me to walk you to class because I’m gonna go crazy if I don’t smoke in a minute.” Louis told him, hand in his pocket, feeling the pack he just bought the day before.

 

Harry rose his gaze to look at how Louis was moving. “It’s fin-”

 

“Thanks.” Louis didn’t let him finish, gratefully kissing his cheek before rushing behind the school and into the woods.

 

The boy looked at him, walking at his normally slow rate to his first class.

~

“Why is Marcel not wearing the clothes you bought him?” Zayn announced his presence, sitting down next to Louis on the warm grass.

 

“I have no idea.” Louis said, taking the cigarette from his mouth, “That boy is fucking thick.”

 

Zayn hummed his agreement, last of any noise they made for the next fifty minutes.

 

“Let’s go.” Zayn said, standing up and dusting off his bum, doing to same for Louis when he stood.

 

“Even though you’re my friend, you’re gonna need to pay for that bum touch.” Louis said jokingly. Zayn rolled his eyes and Louis said, “Fine, I’ll let you go this time but don’t expect a free touch whenever you want.”

~

When they got to English, Perrie immediately tried to talk up Zayn but he ignored her, looking at the door.

 

“Sorry but Zayn’s got a little crush on someone.” Louis tried telling her gently but ‘gently’ wasn’t really his thing. She looked a little crushed and he saw Zayn smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouted when the boy walked through the door. His Bieber hair was recognizable anywhere. “Come sit with me!” 

 

His brown eyes smiled with his lips when he realized Zayn was talking to him, taking the seat right next to him. Perrie kind of slumped in her seat.

 

“I just realized I never thanked you for the ride yesterday.” Zayn started. By the confused look on Liam’s face, Zayn must have thanked him one to many times. “Do you think I can take you out on a date instead?”

 

Liam smiled and said ‘yes’ almost instantly.

 

Louis zoned out as they started making plans.

 

_don’t forget to come to maths -harry_

 

_dont b a nagy nelie- louis_

 

_you have terrible spelling- harry_

 

_u hav a weird voice, u donut- louis_

 

_just come to maths- harry_

 

_no- louis_

_~_

“Hello, Lewis!” An arm was on his shoulders and a cheek was pressed against his as he entered the classroom.

 

“Get your hipster skin away from me.” Louis snapped, pushing the bigger body away from him.

 

“Hi, Louis. Are you okay?” Harry was by his side, his stuff dumped in the seat next to Louis.

 

“You’re secret admirer is in my personal bubble!”

 

“My admirer- ness isn’t really a secret.” Louis huffed, slamming his hands down on his desk. “So, Harry, do you want to catch a film later?” Nick asked, ignoring the boy between them and, apparently, not letting the fact that they were dating sink in.

 

“No, Louis and I are hanging out later.” Harry lied, placing his hands on Louis’.

 

“We could hang out after at my house. You can sleep over because I like to cuddle after...” Nick trailed, picking up Harry’s hand. Louis was fuming- Nick was making _sex innuendoes_.

 

“Boys! Can we leave the hand rubbing thing, whatever the weird thing you guys have going on, stop?” The teacher’s voice spoke.

 

Nick winked at Harry and kissed his hand before letting go. The whole time Nick tried to catch Harry’s eye but he ended up with a glare from Louis.

~

“That was awful.” Louis dragged Harry away from the classroom and Nick as soon as the bell rang.

 

“I didn’t think it was so bad.” The smaller boy looked up at him. He does that too much because his neck doesn’t even hurt anymore. “What?”

 

“We are supposed to be dating and he’s talked about having sex with you.” Louis said slowly, making sure Harry knew what had happened.

 

“What?!” Harry shouted, his voice echoing in the halls.

 

Louis shook his head disapprovingly, red locks flying into his eyes and then out of them, walking away and Harry following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com !!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i’m bad at summary’s but it’s good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is good or not sry :)

In the back room, the air conditioning blew directly onto the plant, making the petals flutter in the wind. Louis watched, head lying in his arms that were rested on the counter.

 

“Why the hell is the post office even open this late?” Louis muttered to himself as he moved to turn off the air conditioning, deciding the plant was seconds away from turning into a popsicle.

 

The bell rang.

 

“-if you had done it before.” It sounded like a mother scolding their child. Louis smiled to himself.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot!” That was a squeaky voice Louis couldn’t forget.

 

Louis walked out and saw Harry slouching next to a woman that must have been his mother.

 

“Marcel!” Harry’s eyes darted to the voice, going wide when he saw the red- haired boy.

 

“Louis? You work here?” The lady’s face a mixed expression of surprise, happiness, and a little something Louis didn’t know if he liked or not.

 

“Are you the famous Louis I’ve heard so much about?” She said, holding out a hand 

with a smirk on her face.

 

“Famous?” Louis couldn’t help the smile when he saw Harry’s red face.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Shh, Harry. I’m Harry’s mum but call me Anne.” She said.

 

“Louis.” He told her. “But I guess you already knew that.” He winked at Harry who slammed a sealed package on the counter.

 

“Mail this.” He ordered Louis, earning a light slap from Anne.

 

“Now, now, Harry, don’t be rude. Louis, dear, how much is it to send this package to my friend?” 

 

And that was the beginning of Louis explaining things to Anne who made Harry- related comments who made Harry blush like a tomato.

 

“Thank you, dear, you’ve been so much help.” Anne cooed at Louis.

 

“It’s no problem at all, Anne.”

 

“It’s his job, mum! You don’t have to compliment him!”

 

“Don’t interrupt, Marcel. Adults are talking.” Louis scolded him playfully. Harry fumed, stomping his foot and marching towards the door. “Okay, see you tomorrow!”

 

Anne and Louis smiled at the stomping boy as he slammed the door shut.

 

“So, Louis.” It was the voice that had that tone that you would think you’re in trouble, which kind of made Louis nervous. “From what I understand, you and Harry are friends.”

 

“Eh. More or less.” Louis said honestly because he really didn’t think he should say, ‘I sometimes kiss your son to help discourage an unwanted male presence.’

 

“More or less?”

 

Louis played with his lip piercing before saying, “I helped him out one time and we talk a lot now.” Technically, Louis wasn’t lying. There was that time when they first met and Harry was getting hurt.

 

Anne looked at him for a second before smiling and saying, “Okay, then. I hope to see you again soon!”

 

“I can’t wait for another chance to see your dazzling smile!” Louis said, waving her goodbye as she left.

 

“Maybe it’s a good thing we stay open late.” Louis decided.

~

When Louis got home later, he did the usual, checking his sisters and changing before climbing onto the roof with his phone, pack of cigarettes, and lighter.

 

Dialing the usual number, he lied down, blowing out smoke.

 

“I literally just got home.” Zayn greeted him.

 

“I guess your date didn’t go so well if you’re home at,” Louis checked the time, “9:45.” It was a lot earlier than other dates.

 

Then Zayn spoke with emotion Louis didn’t even know he had. “It was great! We went to dinner and he was sweet and kind and not like all the other jerks who wanted to fuck.”

 

Louis listened to the happiness in his voice and said, “Sounds awesome.”

 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “How was the night shift?” Zayn knew Louis hated working late shifts because there was never anything to do.

 

“Fine.” Louis said flatly.

 

“Anything happen?”

 

“No.”

 

They didn’t talk. Louis just held the phone to his ear as he blew smoke into the night sky but he knew Zayn was always there. Zayn was always to one to keep him company because he didn’t like being alone too much.

 

“Goodnight.” Louis was the first to say it, like always.

 

“Goodnight.” Zayn followed, hanging up after Louis.

 

Louis stayed on the roof and thought, coming to a conclusion. He smothered his dying cigarette on the roof and grabbed his things, climbing down to his room. After brushing and climbing into bed, Louis grabbed his phone and texted Harry.

 

_im picking u up tomorow mrning. hav a mufin redy <3- louis_

~~~~~

“I thought you were joking.” Harry told Louis the next morning when he came out with two muffins in his hands.

 

“Why?” Louis asked, not surprised that Harry was still dressed like himself with the stupid glasses.

 

“You didn’t seem happy about the idea of us ‘dating’ in the first place.” Harry said, putting _dating_ in quotation marks when Louis took one muffin.

 

Louis took a bite before saying, “Actually, I was very excited about it. Now I have someone to practice with.”

 

“Practice what?”

 

“This.”

 

Louis held Harry’s shoulders and lifted himself on his tip- toes. He lifted his head a little and pushed their lips together, softer than they had times before.

 

When Louis did pulled away, he actually felt breathless, never feeling like this before. A simple three- five second kiss never being this affecting. By Harry’s expression, Louis knew he felt it too.

 

They walked a few awkward steps before Harry coughed and said, “I didn’t know you worked at the post office.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a hot mum.” Louis retorted. Harry choked on his own muffin and slapped Louis’ arm when he recovered.

 

By the time they got to the front gate of the school, the air around them was normal, no tenseness or uncomfortableness evident.

 

“I’ll see you in maths.” Harry reminded him. Louis felt a want to ask him what class he had before so they could walk together to maths but Louis was Louis and he was a punk that didn’t need anyone.

 

“Okay.” He said simply, waving him goodbye as he went to the woods. Louis was halfway there when he got a text from Zayn.

 

_I’m goin to first period. sry :) -zayn_

 

Louis sighed and continued walking down anyways. 

 

And he stayed there, smoking and thinking for a couple periods. It was after his third cigarette that he realized he had to get to maths because Harry and his glasses would be there. But it wasn’t like he was going because he was going to get to see Harry again. Was it?

~

“Tomlinson! A little late but you’re actually here! Take a seat.” His maths teacher spoke, ignoring how late he was and continuing the theorem he was previously speaking about.

 

Louis’ eyes searched for Harry, finding him in the corner and taking one of the three empty seats around him.

 

“Where’s Grimshaw?” Louis whispered to him.

 

Harry shrugged as Louis dropped his head on the desk. “Sorry, I’ll text you next time so you don’t have to come.” Harry said, a little guilt in his voice.

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Louis said, immediately wanting to take it back because he never cared about what people thought or felt so why should he start now?

~

“Wait up, Lou!” 

 

Zayn’s voice made him stop in his spot, his hand on his shoulder making him smile a little because they hadn’t seen each other all day.

 

“Sorry about first period.” Zayn said, out of breath.

 

“It’s fine.” Louis told him, continuing to walk, Zayn in time with him. “How was Liam?”

 

A sort of embarrassed look crept onto Zayn’s face. “How’d you know?” He asked quietly.

 

“It’s so plainly obvious.” Louis said, rolling his eyes, handing Zayn a cigarette and lighting one for himself. “So?” He asked after a drag.

 

“Liam’s so sweet and kind. He said that we have to take things slow though because he said he didn’t just want to be one of Zayn Malik’s one- night.” Zayn said.

 

“You’ve got yourself a smart one.” 

 

Zayn smiled and basically bounced with his steps. “I know.” 

 

As they approached the point where they spilt their ways, Zayn and Louis said ‘goodbye’ and went to their own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i’m bad at summary’s but it’s good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its been monthssss... but it hasnt haha :)

“Hey, I’m outside.” Harry said into his phone.

 

“Then ring the fucking doorbell and get your flat ass in here!” _Click._

 

Harry sighed and pocketed his phone, walking to the door and rang the bell. As he waited for the door to open, he squinted at the bright sun and remembered how he woke up.

~

_It was Saturday and Harry was peacefully sleeping in his comfortable bed, his two Siamese cats at the end of his bed. The curtains closed and lights off, nothing bright in his room._

 

_Buzz, buzz!_

 

_The cats screeched and jumped off the bed. Harry’s eyes opened and he wished he had laser eyes to melt the pestering phone on his bedside table. He stared at it until it quieted down and when it did, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes, returning to s peaceful sleep._

 

_That was interrupted by the phone buzzing again._

 

_Harry let out a noise of anger and answered the phone with, “It’s Saturday at fucking 8 o’clock.”, knowing not many people have his number and if they did, they would expect Harry like this._

 

_“Get over here.” Harry sighed, knowing Louis’ voice all too well._

 

_“I’m sleeping.”_

 

_“I’m impatient.”_

 

_“What could you need me for?” Harry snuggled into his blanket, almost falling back to sleep._

 

_“I’m horny.”_

 

_Harry stilled at that. “What?”_

 

_“I’m horny so come over. And soon.” Click._

~

Harry sighed and looked at the door, knowing what he was going to say- ( _we’re fake dating but that doesn’t mean I’ll give you my fake virginity but I’ll fake suck your cock because I’ve always wanted to real try it,_ Harry thought in his head).

 

The door opened and he didn’t see anyone. He felt a tug on his trousers and he looked down.

 

He saw two identical girls, the left one in blue holding a pink bunny and right one in pink holding a blue bunny.

 

“Who are you?” They asked in sync.

 

“I’m Harry! Who are you two beautiful princesses?” He asked, smiling brightly.

 

They didn’t respond, staring at him. “You have a hole in your cheek.” The one in blue said, the one in pink sticking a finger in Harry’s left dimple.

 

“You must be Harry.” 

 

Harry looked up and behind the little girls, finding an adult. He straighten immediately.

 

“Yes, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The smile still on his face as he stuck his hand out.

 

“It’s Jay, dear. Ma’am makes me feel old, not that five kids makes me feel any younger.” She laughed, shaking Harry’s hand. They heard a shriek from upstairs. “That’ll be Boo.” She sighed, motioning Harry to follow her as he walked away.

 

“He’s right up the stairs, the last door on the right.” Jay told him, whispering ‘good luck’ as he made his way up.

 

“Ahh!” Came from the instructed door. Harry walked to the door and knocked, finding Louis’ room and another door. He crossed over, almost tripping over the huge mess on the floor, and knocked.

 

“Louis? Are you alright?” Harry called out, listening for a response.

 

The door pulled open and Harry fell to the ground, well, on top of Louis’ feet. Breathing in the stench of Louis’ feet, he practically _flew_ away, pinching at his nose.

 

He coughed and choked out, “What the hell is that _smell_?”

 

“Stop being a pussy and just come in.” Came the response curtly.

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at what was the bathroom. He walked in, looking at looked like a normal bathroom, give for the dirty laundry and-

 

“Holy fuck, that’s a lot of blood.”

 

The tall boy looked directly down at the sink, too surprised by the red liquid to realize his glasses were slipping down his face.

 

They almost fell in when Louis caught them.

 

“Keep your glasses on, Marcel. You’re going to need them.” Louis said, pushing the glasses back to the eyes.

 

“Why does it smell it that?” Harry was too distracted by the liquid in the sink.

 

“It’s hair dye. It’s going to smell like hair dye.” Louis said, smacking the back of his head lightly. “Now, help me.”

 

Harry frowned. “I thought you said you were horny?”

 

“I lied now help me.” Louis snapped.

 

“What?” He got back, slowly.

 

Louis sighed and quirked an eyebrow. “The red in my hair is fucking fading so help me fucking dye it red again.” He pulled on a faded red strand of hair.

 

“What makes you think I know how to do this? Why don’t you ask Zayn?”

 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? And Perrie and Jesy and that Michael kid who made his hair into fucking outer space but they’re all busy and I needed someone so here you are!” Louis said frustratedly, falling to the floor.

 

Harry looked at the boy and smiled. “Calm down, Louis. I’ll help you.” He held out his hand. Pulling Louis up and setting him down on the toilet seat. “But don’t lie and tell me it’s because you’re horny because I honestly had a mini- heart attack.”

~

“Pink.”

 

“It’s your own fault.”

 

“Pink.” Louis repeated to the mirror.

 

“I’m not the one who didn’t read the label.” Harry held his hands up defensively as he looked at the hair dye box.

 

“It looks like cotton candy.”

 

“Next time we go on a date, let’s go to the amusement park or something. Maybe we can get half off cotton candy.” Harry smirked, dropping the ‘Love Pink’ hair dye box in the trash.

~

“Let’s have lunch together, cutie pie.”

 

“He’s mine. Back the fuck off, Grimshaw.”

 

“I know cotton candy is sticky but I didn’t know that meant they were clingy.” Nick smirked, pulling on a lock of Louis’ pink hair.

 

Louis and Harry had been ‘dating’ for a couple weeks now and Nick was still pestering Harry. So much, that he was bothering Louis as well. Not that his pink hair was helping his temper.

 

“It’s not like you guys are eating together.” Nick said, walking beside Harry like they were magnets.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes at the taller, more annoying boy and yanked Harry away. “We are.” Louis growled. Harry looked at him nervously.

 

“Because we’re dating. Let’s go, Louis.”

 

When they were far enough away, Harry stopped them and turned to look at Louis. His eyes were still fiery looking.

 

“Lou? Are you okay?” Harry asked.

 

The boy locked eyes with the floor, breathing heavily. When his breathing evened out, blue eyes flickered towards him. “Say that again.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

 

“Say that again.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“What you just said.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“No. Before that.” 

 

Harry didn’t say anything, not knowing what he meant.

 

“You called me ‘Lou’.” Louis told him, smirking when he saw Harry’s wide eyes.

 

“Did I? Shit, I didn’t even realize.” Harry said, sounding only slightly panicked.

 

That’s when Louis noticed their hands, he was still holding onto Harry’s. Well, Harry was holding onto his, even tighter, because of that realization of calling him ‘Lou’.

 

Louis coughed, interrupting Harry’s ramble and motioned to their hands. Harry dropped them and took a monstrous step back. 

 

“I’m going, then.” Louis said, turning.

 

“Wait! Um, do you want to eat lunch together?” Harry asked.

 

“No.” Louis turned him down flat.

 

“Why not? We’re dating.” He pouted.

 

“I have to meet with a teacher.”

 

“Didn’t think you would actually go.” 

 

“If I don’t, the arsehole is gonna give me a month of detention.” Louis started to walked away, ending the conversation. Then he turned around. “See you later, Hazza.” 

~

“What happened to your hair?”

 

“Don’t talk to me, you fruit.” Louis snapped at his friend from New Zealand.

 

“Luke! Cotton Candy’s being mean to me again!” Calum whined to blonde friend.

 

“Cotton Candy?” Luke asked in a confused voice. “Oh! You mean the little red- head with the big mouth?”

 

Louis opened his mouth and then shook his head. “I would have made a sex related comment but I have to go.”

~

“Perrie? Where’s Mr. Arsehole?” Louis asked, confused when he barged into the classroom with only Perrie inside.

 

The pale girl hopped off the desk where she sat cross- legged and looked at Louis with a frown. “He will not be attending our little conversation, Louis Tomlinson.” She said with a deadly look in her eyes.

 

“What’s with the hair.” She demanded to know.

 

“It was an accident.” Louis was kind of worried about how scary her expression was.

 

Perrie squinted at him and looked at his hair, running her fingers through the pink.

 

“Are you sure? I just dyed my hair pink a few days ago, I don’t need someone copying my style.” Perrie said, lifting the bottom of her bright pink hair.

 

“Trust me, babe. It was an _accident_.” Louis assured her as she glared a little more. “Besides, no one could ever copy such a unique, one of a kind, ‘Perrie’ look.” He said, winking at her.

 

She brightened up at his words immediately, going from scary to cute in less than a second.

 

“That’s great!” Perrie said, throwing the door open and looking back at him. “If it wasn’t, we’d have some serious issues to work out.”

 

And she left.

 

Louis blinked after her and took out his phone, sending a text to Liam and looking to make sure she was really gone.

 

_perrie is scary as fuck. thak god zyan chose u - <3 louis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a month and im sry bc this is the best i can produce now :(

Snap.  
  
“I wasn’t smoking!”   
  
Louis started laughing so hard, tears started forming at the ends of his eyes. Zayn turned with wide disbelieving eyes and saw his friend.  
  
“Fuck you, Louis. You scared the fucking life out of me!” Zayn shouted but he already had another cigarette out and was lighting it, sitting back down against the tree.  
  
When Louis calmed down, he sat with him and said, “I didn’t do it on purpose!”  
  
Zayn scoffed and then froze for a second. He turned to look at Louis’ new hair and blew out the smoke from his mouth.   
  
“I don’t see you for a couple days and you go and decide to dye your hair pink?”  
  
Louis stopped lighting his own cigarette and muttered, “Fucking Marcel.”  
  
“Who said anything about Harry?”  
  
“I had him help me dye my hair because you were too busy fucking your boyfriend.”   
  
Zayn sighed. “We’re not fucking yet. He says our relationship needs a foundation first. Whatever the hell that means.”  
  
“It means he wants to know you love him for who he is.” Louis answered without a second thought.   
  
He closed his eyes and took a long drag, leaning back against the tree. Louis inhaled and exhaled, just breathing in the air.  
  
“How do you know what he meant?”  
  
Louis opened one eyes and looked at his friend, who had a curious expression on his face.  
  
“I just do.”  
  
“How? You’ve never been in a relationship before.”  
  
Louis’ stomach quenched at the short realization that he himself wanted someone, knowing exactly what Liam wants from Zayn. That was how he knew.  
  
“I just do.”   
  
Louis got up, dusted off his clothes and went back to the school, ignoring his friend shouting after him.  
~  
“Lou! Louis! Wait up!”  
  
Louis stopped at the voice, turning to see Harry panting as he stopped behind them.  
  
“Save me.” Harry whispered to Louis, tugging on his arm, leading them away with a fast pace. As he walked, he kept turning back. Louis turned and saw a mighty large quiff just a few steps behind them.  
  
Louis groaned and took Harry’s hand. “Come on, I have an idea.” He said, thinking quickly.  
  
Harry was about to ask what his bright idea but he was suddenly being pushed up against the side of an alleyway, Louis’ lips on his.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden action, instinctively moving to push Louis off but the older must have anticipated it, hands wrapping around his wrists and pinning them to the wall again.  
  
“We’re dating, remember?” Louis mumbled against his lips. That made Harry relax, give him a little push to kiss back. At Louis’ roughness, Harry let his jaw go slack, opening his mouth for Louis’ tongue to enter, which did.  
  
Harry couldn’t hold back the moan as he felt Louis’ tongue, letting him do what he wanted, considering how unexperienced he was in this particular area. His moan admitting that this was more pleasurable things he’s ever done before.  
  
“Well, well, well.” Louis pulled away when he heard the voice, letting Harry’s arm fall limply to his sides. “Never expected to see this.” Nick said, cross arms with a very surprised expression on his face.  
  
Louis copied his arms with a defensive expression. “What? You don’t expect to see a couple making out?”  
  
Nick ignored Louis, looking at Harry. “Hey, Styles.” Harry didn’t answer, just keeping his glassy eyed- look on Louis. Nick’s lips slowly turned into a smirk as he turned to Louis.  
  
“I’ll back off-”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’ll back off,” Nick started again, “but you can’t be an asshole to him.” Nick nodded to Harry who seemed to be in his own little world. “If you are, I’ll come after faster than you can smoke your last cigarette.”  
  
With a dangerous threat, Nick patted Harry’s shoulder and left.   
  
Louis sighed, dropping his act and leaned back against the wall. He looked at Harry who was still in a daze, his glasses crooked on his face. The boy waved his arm in front of his eyes, not getting a response.  
  
“Come on, big boy. Let’s go.” Louis said, leading the dazed Harry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me at arainyromance.tumblr.com :) to remind me to write sometimes if you really want an update :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not even a thousand words but its something? im srory

When Harry walked out the door Monday morning, he was surprised to find Louis sitting on the steps, petting Changjo and Chunji as they purred softly.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, shutting the door behind him. Louis turned and smirked.  
  
“I was sitting here calmly, petting two Siamese cats but here you are. Well, I guess we might as well walk to school together.” Louis told him, giving the cats another rub behind the ears and standing.  
  
The cats stood as well, both circling Louis’ legs and then Harry’s, then escaping behind the house.   
  
Louis started walking down the driveway when he turned and realized that Harry wasn’t behind him. “Aren’t you coming?”  
  
Harry held his hands tight behind his back, biting his lip as he thought of the last time they were together, last Friday.  
  
“I’ll back off.” Nick said when he knocked on Harry’s door long after their confrontation in the alleyway.  
  
“W- what?” Harry was astonished by what Nick said.   
  
Nick smirked at his reaction. “You obviously didn’t hear me earlier in the alley when I said the exact same thing.”  
  
“Y- you did?”  
  
“Obviously, you like Tomlinson on you too much to hear anything I say.”  
  
Harry squeaked at the words, eyes blown up wide. “I- I- it’s not- he-”  
  
Nick chuckled and covered Harry’s mouth to stop his oncoming ramble. “Look, I know you like him more than me, although I have no idea how that is even possible, so I want you to be with him.”  
  
“Realwy?” Harry’s voice was muffled by his hand.  
  
“But when he breaks your heart, and I know he will because that’s who he is, I won’t be there. If you want someone to talk to, you can talk to me but I won’t listen and I won’t judge and I won’t say anything. Okay?”  
  
Harry looked at him long before nodding slowly. Nick smiled and dropped his hand, turning to walk away.  
  
Then he turned back and opened his mouth.  
  
“And tell me if his ass really is as amazing as it looks when you guys fuck.”  
  
When Nick turned around again and started walking away, he heard a loud thud behind him, like a body falling to the ground.  
  
“Come on, Harold.” Louis was in front of Harry again, waving a hand in front of his face. Harry blinked. “There’s this thing called ‘school’ that we have to go to.” And then Louis grabbed his hand, tugging him along when he didn’t move.  
  
“W- wait!” Harry shouted, jumping back, away from Louis.  
  
Louis furrowed his brows. God, he’s adorable. Harry thought.  
  
“I- uh- I forgot to get the- uh- cupcake. That I- I made. For you?” Harry stuttered out, moving his hands around.  
  
“Oh, I forgot about those too. But I think you’re sweet enough that you made me forget them.” Louis said, winking as Harry blushed before turning to run back into the house.  
  
When Harry was back in the house, Louis slapped himself.  
  
“Idiot!” The small boy hissed to himself. “He doesn’t like you. You’re just creeping him out now! Dammnit!” He slapped himself again.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Louis looked up, finding Harry in front of him with two cupcakes.  
  
“Yeah! I’m perfect!” He lied, grabbing a cupcake.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes but didn’t question him any further as they walked to school.  
~  
Is he just going to ignore the fact that Nick is casing after him anymore? Louis thought as he let out a drag. Does he realize he doesn’t even need me anymore?  
  
“Fuck.” Louis said to no one.  
  
His phone vibrated beside him. Casting his eyes downward, he saw a text from Zayn, asking where he was. Louis ignored it and looked at the white, fluffy clouds in the sky.  
  
It was days like this, days where he just wanted to be alone and think, that he spent on the roof, choosing to be on a totally flat surface rather than the dirty one of the forest ground.  
  
Louis thought of that day when Harry appeared out of nowhere and kissed him and practically begged him to pretend to date him. He thought of how Harry had laughed at him for a whole hour because of the pink hair accident. How he made out with Harry in front of Nick Grimshaw.  
  
“That was great.” Louis breathed, putting the cigarette out and flicking it away, closing his tired, blue eyes.   
  
Louis thinks he meant sticking his tongue down the throat of someone Nick Grimshaw liked but he knows he meant sticking his tongue down the throat of someone that he himself likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com :)))


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should stop writing im taking way to long to write completely shit chapters sry

_Bzz! Bzz!_

 

_Smash._

 

Louis’ eyes were opened just a bit as he glared at the bright clock. He closed them a second later, falling back asleep.

~

_Bang bang._

 

“Louis! Mum said to get up! You’re going to be late for school!”

 

Louis glared at his closed bedroom door that seemed to be moving from Lottie’s hard knocking/hitting. He somehow ignored it and fell back asleep.

~

“Louis William Tomlinson!” It was his mum’s voice now. “You get dressed and walk with Harry to school this instant!”

 

Louis was up pretty quickly (that is, after rolling off the bed). He almost tripped over a pile of dirty laundry when he went to rip open the door.

 

“Is Harry here?” His tired eyes opened wide, a little drool on his face.

 

Jay stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

 

“I was right.” Phoebe said from behind Jay’s legs.

 

Louis looked down at his little sister and at his mum. “What? Is Harry downstairs?” He stood up straight now, his hands in his pink hair, trying to comb through it.

 

“He’s even fixing his hair.” Daisy spoke, appearing on the other side of Jay’s legs.

 

“This is weird.” Phoebe said as they watched Louis rub his eyes, then trying to wipe the drool from his face.

 

“We’ll just let you get dressed and ready for school, then.” Jay said, pushing Louis back into his room and closing the door.

~

Louis stumbled down the stairs less than five minutes later, fully dressed and looking somewhat clean.

 

“Where’s Harry?” He asked, finding no one by the front door and Jay alone in the kitchen.

 

Jay sipped her tea before saying, “He’s not here.”

 

“What?” 

 

“He’s not here.”

 

Louis stared at his mum. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

 

“You were going to be late for school.” She said simply. Louis looked at the clock and dropped his jaw. It was only 6 am. “And now I know.”

 

Louis dropped his bag before dropping his body in his seat. “Know what?” He asked tiredly.

 

“You have a crush on your friend.”

 

He turned bright red to the tip of his ears on the spot. 

 

“N- no, I don’t.” He mumbled.

 

“Come on, Boo Bear.” Lottie said, walking into the kitchen as her eyes were glued to her phone. “Even Phoebe and Daisy know. And they’re only six.”

 

“Even Lottie knows even though all she does is text.” Fizzy added as she walked in, tying her hair.

 

“Lottie. Fizzy.” Jay said in a warning tone. The two girls ignored each other, doing their own things. Jay looked back at Louis.

 

“It’s fine, dear. We all like Harry and having him around more would just make the house even happier.” Jay told him.

 

Louis stood up. “That’s not it but I don’t even like him so it doesn’t matter.” He snapped, taking his bag and walking to the front door, slamming it behind him. Jay sighed and went upstairs.

 

“I bet they’ll get together by the end of the week.” Lottie said without looking up.

 

“You’re on.”

~

“You are so fucking early.” Harry said when he answered the door, a sheet around his shoulders.

 

“You cold?” Louis asked.

 

Harry pulled Louis in and shut the door, heading towards the stairs. Only when they were in Harry’s room did he take off the sheet, revealing his full body panda pajamas.

 

“Don’t laugh.” Harry pouted when he saw Louis’ face. He put on the attached hood, that had panda ears.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Louis exploded in laughter right after the words left his mouth.

 

Harry blushed red. “I said don’t laugh.” He whined.

 

“What are you wearing?” Louis managed to get out.

 

“It’s my jammies. They’re so comfortable.” He explained. When Louis just continued laughing, Harry pouted and pushed him on the bed, marching to the bathroom.

 

Louis’ laugh ceased as he heard the shower start. A while later, two siamese cats climbed in through the window.

 

“Hey, there.” Louis said to Harry’s cats, petting them as they walked across his lap. Their fur was so soft and white, the black parts dark as night. “You guys look so much alike.”

 

He inspected each cat and spoke, “I think I can tell you apart now, though. Chunji, has  a bit of a smile to him while Changjo sort of frowns. Wait, you both have the same face. This is impossible.”

 

“Changjo has a slightly longer and thinner tail than Chunji.”

 

Louis turned his head towards Harry and his jaw dropped.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

He clearly just got out of the shower, his hair wet and dripping. He wore a towel that was low on his waist and looked like it would drop in a second. But what was really shocking was the six pack that he had. Every line were defined and it was amazing to look at.

 

Louis felt a need to lick them.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked with big eyes.

 

“Did you draw this on?” Louis asked, reaching out to feel his stomach. No, definitely not drawn.

 

Harry flinched back, covering his torso. “Don’t touch.” 

 

“Seriously, when did that happened?” Louis was totally amazed by it.

 

“Um.”

 

“Honestly, you look like a fucking god. Shit.” Louis drooled on. 

 

Then his vision was blocked. Harry had put a shirt on.

 

“Why?” Louis whined.

 

“I need to get ready for school, that’s why. Now don’t look at my cock. I’m putting on underwe-”

 

His towel fell before he even finished talking.

 

“You have a nice penis.”

 

Wow.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Awkward.

 

“I’m going to put on underwear now.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Louis couldn’t look away.

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

Louis blinked and looked up. “Yeah, um, I’m just gonna,” He trailed off as he got up, opened the window, and climbed out.

 

Harry widened his eyes and called out Louis’ name. With no response, he ran to the window, almost tripping twice. He looked out and saw Louis gracefully climbing down the tall tree and then cartwheeling down to the end of the driveway.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Changjo and Chunji meowed in sync, lightly clawing at Harry’s legs to remind him that he needed to get ready.

 

“Right.” Harry said to himself. He rushed putting on his clothes and gelling his hair. He put his glasses on too fast and almost poked out his eye. He ran down the stairs and found that he should stop running because he almost fell down the stairs and broke he neck.

 

“Harry? Are you okay?” Harry heard his mum call from the kitchen.

 

“I’m fine, Mum. Just want to be earlier to school.” Harry shouted back, tying his shoes. He heard his mum’s footsteps and fumbled to get out without questioning.

 

“Where’s Louis? I thought I saw him earlier.” 

 

Harry froze. “Louis? He’s not here. It’s way too early for him. He definitely wouldn’t be here so early. Bye, Mum!” Harry fumbled most of his words but he needed to get out, he can’t lie at all.

 

“Didn’t you see Louis earlier?” Anne asked Robin, who was in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, he was petting Harry’s cats when I saw him.” Robin shouted.

 

“Huh.” Anne looked out the window with a smile.

~

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“What?”

 

Harry looked at Louis with disbelieving eyes. 

 

“You walked out my window, practically walked down the tree branches like it was a staircase, and then cartwheeled to the end of my driveway.”

 

“Yeah.” Louis scratched his head, a light blush on his cheeks. “That just happens sometimes.”

 

“I can’t believe people think I’m weird.” Harry sighed.

 

“Let’s just drop my weirdness, Harold.” Louis surprised Harry and himself when he grabbed Harry’s warm hand. “Come on, we have to get to that hell hole people call school.”

 

Louis blushed but didn’t look back, afraid of what Harry’s reaction was. He tried to calm his heartbeat but it would have just risen if he looked back and saw Harry’s red, smiling face.

~

“You look happy.”

 

“I’m content.”

 

“Ooh, big words.”

 

“Oh, shut up, quiffy.”

 

Louis smiled and looked up through the trees to the bright sky. He closed his eyes.

 

“Is it because of Harry?”

 

He opened an eye. “What?”

 

“I saw you two outside his class. Bit PDA, aren’t you two?” Zayn smirked at him.

 

It was insane how easy Louis blush when someone mentioned Harry.

~

About an hour ago, when Louis and Harry arrived to school, Louis walked Harry to class. Before Harry went to class, Louis pulled Harry back and kissed him square on the lips. They were both blushing when they parted.  

~

“It was just show for Grimshaw.” Louis told him.

 

“Uh- huh.” Zayn smiled, clearly not believing him at all.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“Whatever, Lewis. Let’s go to English. It’s been, like, an hour since I’ve seen Liam.”

 

“You’re addicted to that boy.”

 

“Just like you’re addicted to your nerd.”

 

The two walked to class, Zayn popping breathmints the whole time ( _I can still smell the smoke on you,_ Louis told him). Through the crowd of students, Louis saw Harry’s gelled hair and perfectly ironed clothes. Then he had an idea.

 

He took out his phone and sent a quick text, pocketing it as he entered his and Zayn’s English class, where they had a pop quiz.

~

Harry felt his phone vibrate and frowned. He got a text during class approximately once every full moon.

 

He subtlety pulled his phone out and found a text from Louis.

 

_lets skip maths im hungry -louis_

 

Harry frowned and typed out a reply.

 

 _no -harry_  

 

He got another text less than thirty seconds after.

 

_ill go get my car at home and we can grab something to eat my treat <3 -louis_

 

_no -harry_

 

_ill give you a surprise ;) -louis_

 

The word ‘surprise’ made Harry think about it. He did like surprises but then, who didn’t?

 

_okay -harry_

~

“I got Doritos, a dozen powered donuts, Twinkies, chocolate covered- raisins, a big bag of Swedish Fish, a blue, a red, and an orange Gatorade, and one pack of gum.”

 

Harry looked at the filled basket with a shocked expression.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you think this is a little bit excessive?” Harry asked, a worried look of his face.

 

Louis scoffed. “This is a bit light for me. What do you have?”

 

“Water and pretzels.” Harry was feeling a bit sheepish now.

 

“I am not buying you water and pretzels. Put that back, Harold.” Louis ordered. Harry put them back.

 

“How about something a little more adventurous?” Louis pulled out a six- pack of Monster Energy drinks. Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“I- I don’t think so.” His voice was wobbly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you drink this. Even I don’t drink this crap.” Louis laughed, putting it back as Harry visibly relaxed. 

 

“Is Arizona Tea okay?” Harry asked.

 

Louis thought about it for a second and nodded, letting Harry put it in the basket.

 

“As for things that will rot your teeth, we should get a shitload of Twix.” Louis said, walking to the candy isle and putting every Twix bar he saw in the basket. 

 

“Are you sure we need so many?” Harry nibbled on the side of his finger.

 

Louis nodded seriously, walking to the register. “I only eat the right Twix so you have to eat the left for me. So we don’t waste my money.”

 

“I can pay half!” Harry said, pulling out his wallet as Louis put the basket on the counter in front of the dead looking cashier.

 

Louis took his wallet and put it in his own pocket. “No. I said it was my treat, so it’s my treat.”

 

The cashier scanned every item with lifeless eyes, his voice drained of life when he said the price that made Harry’s eyes widened even more.

 

“Shut up, Harry.” Louis wiped his palm on Harry’s big face. “We’ve already been through this at the mall when we got the clothes you _aren’t_ wearing. I pay.”

 

All Harry could do was frown as he was handed the bags and they walked to the car.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as Louis started the car.

 

“School. We have to eat all this somewhere.”

~

“By ‘school’, I thought you meant in the lunchroom.”

 

Louis gave a shout as he opened the door. “Only boobs eat in the lunchroom.”

 

Harry followed him as usual and Louis took the blanket from his hands, lying it down and sitting on top of it. He patted the space next to him and Harry sat down.

 

“The roof is the best.” Louis explained to him, opening the bag of Doritos. “There’s the sky above you, sun shining down, and the best part- no annoying humans to bother you.”

 

Harry looked around and nodded. “You’re right. This is pretty cool.”

~

They sat right next to each other, arms- to- arm, leg- to leg, their backs against the wall  that came out of the roof. 

 

“Here.” Harry whispered, handing Louis the right Twix.

 

Louis took it wordlessly, sticking it in his mouth and chewing.

 

The two of them sat in silence, completely surrounded by wrappers and empty bottles. They sat and smiled at each other, talked quietly and then finished the conversation without starting another. 

 

They didn’t know how long they were up there but it didn’t matter. It was nice.

 

Louis finished unwrapping another bar and handed Harry the left Twix.

 

“Did you finish the blue Gatorade?” Harry asked.

 

“No. Do you want some?” Louis asked, reaching for the half empty bottle.

 

Harry nodded and Louis unscrewed the top, holding it to Harry’s plump lips for him to drink.

 

Harry’s face tinted pink but he opened his mouth and Louis tipped the liquid down his throat until he figured he had enough.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said softly, licking his lips.

 

“No problem.”

 

Louis looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes. Then he felt something on his lap. He looked down and saw Harry’s head in his lap, eyes closed. His chest rose as he breathed in and out, soft snoring noises escaping his lips.

 

Louis smiled and he took off Harry’s glasses, knowing they would only slip off if he shifted too suddenly in his sleep.

 

Seconds later, Louis was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short one now but i inda promise the next one will be longer

Louis woke up so happy in the morning that he whistled. 

He whistled in the shower. He whistled as he dressed. He whistled as he brushed his teeth (which only resulted in toothpaste splatters on the mirror).

He even went downstairs whistling.

Which he hadn’t done since he first learned to whistle when he was 5.

Naturally, everyone was very much shocked.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Jay commented.

Louis whistled.

“Someone got laid.” Lottie smiled knowingly as she pour a glass of orange juice.

Louis took the glass of juice.

“Hey!” Lottie shouted.

“No shouting, Lottie.” Jay scolded her. Louis earned a sneer from his younger sister but he just whistled.

Lottie stormed out of the kitchen and Louis’ phone vibrated.

you dont need to walk me to school today i have a surprise for you :)

Louis smiled as he read the message and typed back a simple ‘cant wait’.

“Was that Harry?” His sisters stopped eating, just watching. Jay looked over the top of his tea mug, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Maybe.” Louis said, grabbing a bowl and sitting next to Phoebe, wiping the milk around his mouth.

“Don’t you usually walk Harry to school?” Daisy quietly as Louis poured himself some cereal.

“Not today. He says he has a surprise.” He couldn’t even chew his food. He was so excited.

Jay and the girls could tell.  
~  
Since Louis couldn’t walk and smoke at the same time, he figured that he wouldn’t smoke (it’s bad for your health, Harry said one time).

So he didn’t.

He walked the normal 10 minute walk.

Then he went to English to find Zayn and Liam making out outside of class and Perrie pouting in the back.

“Hiyo, Cherry Perrie.” Louis greeted her happily.

She hmph'ed. 

“What’s wrong? You can’t have bright pink hair and not be happy.” Louis poked his cheeks.

“You know that new Australian kid with the dimples?”

“Irwin?”

“Yeah. I found out he has a girlfriend.”

“Wait, since when were you over Zayn?”

“Pff. That ship sailed. Anyways, it turns out he lied to me and and he’s actually gay for the new kid.”

“What new kid?”

Perrie groaned. “Lou! You used to know everything! What happened?!”

Louis opened his mouth but Perrie slapped a manicured hand over it.

“I don’t actually know if he’s new or anything but he’s so hot. He’s got this curly hair swooped to one side and these deep dimples when he smiles. I think I have a thing for dimples, honestly. Oh, his huge mouth could eat out amazingly and let me tell you another thing, his hands. Oh my fucking god- he must have the biggest cock because those hands are fucking huge.”

Louis blinked.

“And his eyes.” Perrie sighed. “His eyes are so dreamy. They’re like a room of emeralds that you get lost in. I heard him talking earlier and his voice is so deep. Ugh, it was like gravely and just so intense. Louis?”

She finally noticed Louis’ expression. His eyes looked lost and distant.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Then she heard a different voice. She squealed. “That’s his voice, I’d know it anywhere.”

That’s when Louis snapped out of it. 

He stood up and Perrie watched as he walked out. “Louis?”

Outside, Louis saw a crowd of people, all circling around one guy. His eyes were hidden underneath brown curls but he could see white teeth in his smile. He wore a black Ramones shirt and jeans that looked like they were painted on.

The boy was talkin- no, answering the many questions that were being thrown at him.

“How do you get those amazing curls?”

“When did you move here?”

“Can I put my finger in your dimple?”

The boy answered everything, without a second thought. Then he lifted his head and Louis gasped.

“Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didit so you guys can just SUCK IT and possibly hopefully maybe read it too thanks

_“Harry.”_

 

The green eyes sparkled, bright teeth blinding Louis.

 

“Louis.” He said softly.

 

The girls around him were confused and the guys looked at each other if one of them were Louis. The curly haired boy stuck his arms out and pushed the people out of his way.

 

He walked through the space to Louis, stopping inches in front of him. The girls behind him were whispering and the guys looked disappointed. 

 

“Surprise.” Harry smiled down at Louis.

 

Still shocked, Louis just looked at Harry with wide eyes and an open mouth. Then he realized how crazy he must have looked and he blushed, closing his mouth and looking to his feet. 

 

When he looked back up, Harry was blushing and biting his lip, looking nervous. 

 

Louis cleared his throat and opened his mouth. “New look, huh?”

 

“Yeah. I thought it was finally time.” Harry said, shuffling on his feet. 

 

Louis nodded slowly. “You- you look good.”

 

“You look fucking _hot_!” One girl screamed.

 

Harry blushed red like a tomato.

 

Louis opened his mouth to crack a joke when another voice echoed the hall.

 

“Hey! What are you guys doing? Go to class!” It was a teacher.

 

The girls and boys swarmed like bees, getting to their class before they could get landed with a detention.

 

“Um, I’ll see you in math.” Louis told Harry, who nodded.

 

“Yeah. See you.” He smiled and left for his own class.

 

Louis went back to his class and slumped in his seat.

 

Perrie turned. “Did you see him? Hot, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis said sadly.

 

Because Harry was surrounded by girls _and guys_.

 

Guys who would probably be better for Harry than Louis would ever be.

~

When Louis went to his maths class, he saw a group of girls outside, peeking inside and giggling.

 

“Harry is so hot.”

 

“I wonder if he has a girlfriend?”

 

“He probably does but I could change his mind.”

 

The girls giggled.

 

Louis walked closer and he noticed a group of guys on top of the lockers, looking into the class. 

 

At Harry.

 

“He’s totally gay, isn’t he?”

 

“Look at his lips. They are fucking blowjob lips.”

 

“Do you think he’s a top or a bottom? I bet he knows how to ride.”

 

Louis scoffed in disgust but then he felt his stomach hurt because maybe Harry would like them more than him.

 

Louis turned around and walked away.

~

“Hey, don’t you usually go to Maths?”

 

Louis shrugged and took a seat next to Zayn and Liam at their lunch table.

 

“Couldn’t get in. Girls were blocking the entrance and they wouldn’t move.” Alright, it was half a lie.

 

“Marcel has blossomed into Harry.” Zayn said knowingly.

 

Liam looked confused. “What? Who’s Marcel?”

 

“Harry the nerd has turned into Harry the hot kid.” Zayn explained. “You know, no glasses, no gel, covered ankles.”

 

“Oooh.” Liam said, getting what they were saying.

 

“Yeah, everything about him’s changed and now everyone’s all over him!” Louis exclaimed, frowning.

 

Zayn and Liam looked at Louis, surprised by his surprising shout. Zayn cleared and throat and Liam caught on, kissing his cheek and going to sit with the new Australian kids and Niall (who was a bit overly obsessed with them).

 

“Lou, are you okay?” Zayn asked.

 

“I’m fucking fine.” Louis snapped, turning away. 

 

“Have you actually talked to Harry yet?”

 

Louis sighed and mumbled. “Yeah, for a second. Fucking annoying people kept surrounding him.”

 

Zayn frowned, not liking that his friend was so sad. Then he smile because he had an idea.

 

“Let’s all go bowling tomorrow night.”

 

Louis raised a brow.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah. This way, you and Harry can talk without all the girls crowding him.”

 

Louis thought about it for a second and then he smiled.

 

“Okay, I’ll ask him later.”

~

Louis felt someone tug him back and Louis already knew who it was.

 

“Why weren’t you in Maths? I thought something happened to you.”

 

Louis looked up to Harry’s worried eyes and smiled. “Sorry, my teacher called me out.” He lied through his teeth.

 

“Oh. You should have texted me.” Harry pouted. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Louis looked unsure as he saw girls shooting him glares. He waited until they were out of earshot to talk to Harry.

 

“I have something to ask you.”

 

“Ask!” Harry said excitedly.

 

“Do you want to go bowling?”

 

“Like- a date?”

 

Louis felt his face go red and he coughed. “Um, kind of? We’d go with Zayn and Liam, too.”

 

Harry was smiling to himself.

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

Louis looked up. “Seriously? Okay. I’ll, um, I’ll meet you at your house tomorrow night. Around 7?”

 

Harry nodded excitedly.

~

Louis picked Harry up in his car a little after 7 because he accidentally lost a shoe.

 

When he got there, Harry answered the door with a nervous smile. His hair was still mop- like, his eyes were shining on their own, and his smile was bright.

 

Harry tripped over Changjo and Louis laughed and Harry blushed.

 

“Let’s go, Harold.” Louis said, holding his hand out and pulling Harry up.

~

The four of them had fun. 

 

They all laughed and drank soda and ate nachos. They were interrupted by a couple of giggling girls that were following Harry but he politely told them to leave. They left after he had to tell them a third time (and Louis shot them his best death glare). They bowled for a while and then exploded when Zayn fell when he threw the ball.

 

“Now I see why you never liked to do anything.” Louis was able to say through his laughs, clutching his stomach because he was laughing too hard.

 

“You’re worst than I am!” Harry let out, wiping tears that escaped while he laughed.

 

Zayn didn’t even blush. “Shut up.”

 

Liam went to his rescue, helping his boyfriend up. “Don’t worry about it, babe. You still knocked down few pins.

 

They looked down the lane and found one less pin.

 

Louis and Harry looked at each other and exploded again.

 

“Look, Zayn, you got some.” Louis said.

 

“You go-”

 

“Harry! I didn’t know you would be here!” It was a man’s voice this time.

 

Harry turned and came face to face with Ashton the Australian with the dimples. They smiled at each other.

 

“Hey, Ash! What are you doing here?” Harry asked politely, moving over for him to sit next to him.

 

The boy took the seat without a second thought (and ignoring Louis’ glare). “My band is preforming in a while. Michael is fucking late again.”

 

“Oh, right! 5 Seconds of Summer, right? Yeah, Niall was telling me how good you guys sounded.” Harry told him, making the Australian’s boy’s dimples deepen as his smile grew at the compliment. 

 

“Well, stick around and you can heard us! I’ll even dedicate this song to you.” Ashton winked.

 

Harry blushed.

 

Louis crushed the soda can.

 

“You alright, Lou?” Harry was facing Louis again, this time, he had a concerned expression on his face.

 

“Fine.” He said through gritted teeth, throwing the can out and grabbing a bowling ball.

 

Harry’s eyebrows were still furrowed in concern but Ashton was smiling and talking to him again so Harry turned away.

 

Louis saw him turn away and he bit his lip hard and threw a gutter ball.

~

“You okay, Lou?” Liam approached Louis at a vending machine where the older boy was glaring the snacks.

 

“I’m fucking fine.” He swore without looking at Liam.

 

Liam sighed and rubbed his back. “Don’t think anything of it, Louis.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Ashton.” Liam said flatly. “Harry’s just a nice kid. You should know that more than anyone.”

 

Louis tried to listen to Liam’s words and keep them in mind but Ashton was jumping up and down, pulling Harry up.

 

“Come listen, Harry! Michael’s finally here so come listen to us!” Ashton said in a whiny voice that hurt Louis’ ears.

 

Harry smiled and let Ashton pull him to the other end of the bowling alley, where his band was set up. Ashton pulled him to the front and climbed on stage, taking the mic from Luke.

 

“Hey, everyone! See this green- eyed giant?” Ashton shouted, pointing right at the blushing Harry. “I’m dedicating this show to him!”

 

Louis glared and kicked the vending machine.

 

“I’m going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com or not idc


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like little chapters with huge ass cliffhangers

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”  
  
“Shut up.” Louis glared, yanking the fridge door open.  
  
Lottie and Fizzy looked at their older brother from where they sat.  
  
“What happened to you?” Fizzy asked.  
  
“None of your business.” He snapped.  
  
“Must have been something to do with Harry.”  
  
Louis stopped in his tracks and all three of them were silent. He balled up his fists and marched out of the house, slamming the front door. Hard.  
~  
Louis walked around the block, smoking, and landed back at his front step.  
  
Not wanting to go back inside, he walked again.  
  
He came back to his house. Louis sighed and saw that his mum was still home, which meant his sisters were still home. Not wanting to deal with anyone right now, Louis went around to the back. He climbed the only tree near his house and jumped onto the roof, something he didn’t even have second thoughts about.  
  
He landed on the roof with a soft ‘thud’.  
  
Louis took out a new cigarette and lit it, lying down and smoking. His phone vibrated and he saw Harry’s name light up.  
  
He turned it to silent and put out his cigarette.  
  
His head on his arm, Louis fell asleep.  
~  
When he woke up a few hours later, he found three missed calls from Harry and another from Zayn.  
  
Yawning, Louis called his friend.  
  
“You asshole.” Zayn greeted him.  
  
“Hi to you, too.” Louis said.  
  
“We agreed that we were going to just hang out together today, remember? No Liam, no Harry. Just us.”  
  
Louis frowned at Harry’s name.  
  
“I don’t think there’s going to be any Harry for a while.” Louis said miserably.  
  
“What, why? Is this about that Ashton thing?”  
  
Louis growled at Ashton’s name.  
  
“No.”  
  
Zayn sighed. “Louis, you know Harry and Ashton aren’t anything. If anyone’s going to be a couple, it’s you and Harry.”  
  
“But Zayn, they were all over each other that night. Laughing and dedicating that song to Harry.” Louis has at least a hundred songs he could dedicate to Harry.  
  
“Louis, don’t be stupid. Harry likes you and, actually, everyone knows it.”  
  
Click.  
  
Louis juggled his thoughts in his head and stood up quickly, almost falling off the roof but caught himself.  
  
This time, he slowly got up and maneuvered himself into his room, now that he was sure no one else was home.  
  
Because he decided to go to Harry’s house, he changed into tighter jeans and an orange sweater he found that Harry left one day. Louis also brushed his teeth and left his pack of cigarettes on his bedside table because his didn’t want his breath to stink when he was going to see Harry after avoiding him.  
  
Louis fixed his pink hair and found that Harry’s orange sweater actually fit his pink hair nicely. He grabbed another jacket, just in case he got cold, and his keys (because there was no way he was going to walk in this cold ass weather).  
~  
Louis practiced some things to say in his head as he rang the doorbell.  
  
(“Sorry I was avoiding you, my mother was in the hospital” but that would lead to way too many questions or “Sorry I left early, I had to get home to watch Duck Dynasty” but who the hell would watch a show about fucking duck whistles or “Sorry I didn’t want to see you because I thought you were hooking up with Ashton” but that was a little too blunt for Louis.)  
  
The door opened and Louis smiled and then he didn’t.  
  
Harry was standing in the doorway with a red face, panting for breath, his four nipples exposed.  
  
“Louis!”  
  
Arms locked around Harry’s waist, a chin on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Harry, who is it?”  
  
Louis almost fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this capter is two part and im writing the second now- i just like the fUCKING CLIFFHANGERS!!!>:)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second partttt!

Louis sat upright in an armchair in Harry’s living room.  
  
Ashton sat with a shit- eating grin across from him.  
  
“So, Louis Tomlinson, what brings you to Harry’s house?” He asked, picking up the cat at his feet. “Hwello, Chunji, how are you?”  
  
“That’s Changjo.” Louis informed him.  
  
Ashton shook his head. “No, it’s Chunji. The tail is shorter and thicker.”  
  
Louis blinked and Ashton repeated his first question. “What brings you here?”  
  
“You know exactly what I’m doing here.” Louis told him, eyes narrowed. “The real question is what are you doing here?  
  
Ashton made his eyes go wide. “I have no idea why you’re here and the only reason that I’m here is to see Harry.”  
  
Harry came in at the sound of his name. This time, he was wearing a shirt.  
  
“I made tea and brought some chocolate chip cookies I made a few days ago.” Harry smiled, putting the tray on the coffeetable between them and sitting next to Ashton (but he couldn’t sit next to Louis because he was in an armchair but Louis was still mad).  
  
Any space between Harry and Ashton was gone in a flash, thighs flushed, arms touching, hip to hip. Ashton’s arm was around Harry’s shoulder and his head was resting on the other.   
  
Ashton smirked into his neck and kissed the pale skin.  
  
Louis zipped up his jacket to his neck.  
  
Harry blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, Lou.” Harry said, smiling his same cheerful smile toward Louis.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been catching up on some schoolwork.” Louis lied through his teeth.  
  
Ashton snorted softly. “The famous slacker Louis is actually trying?”  
  
Louis glared at the Australian boy and Harry bit his lip.  
  
“Try a cookie, Ash.” Harry said quickly putting a cookie in Ashton’s mouth. “Have one, Lou. I was going to bring you a new batch later.”  
  
Louis and Ashton both bit into the cookie and Ashton swallowed before Louis could and he got the compliment out before him.  
  
“It’s tasty.” Ashton smiled. Louis opened his mouth to say something nice about it but Ashton’s lips were next to Harry’s ear and he was, not so quietly, whispering, “Just like you.”  
  
Louis’s cookie crumbled in his hand.  
  
He stood up and wiped the crumbs off himself.  
  
“Thanks for the cookie, Harry. I’ll see you later.”  
  
And he was outside before Harry could even stand up.  
~  
Louis’ eyes stung and tears were falling as he drove.  
  
A car beeped and Louis swerved back into his lane.  
  
His phone was ringing and he saw Harry’s name and his heart hurt. He turned the damn phone off.  
  
He pulled into his driveway, a little too close to the garage, and barged into his house, going straight to his room.   
  
Louis sat on his bed and tried to calm his racing heart.  
  
His mind was racing. Harry, Ashton, four nipples, Ashton, Harry’s house, red face.  
  
“Fuck!” Louis screamed, echoing off the walls. He shoved his body onto his bed and tried to clear his mind.  
~  
Ring, ring.  
  
“Hi, mum.”  
  
“Louis William Tomlinson. You do not just leave a note saying that you’re clearing your mind and taking half the cabinet with you. Where are you?”  
  
Louis glanced at all the food in the passenger seat. He grabbed a Twizzler and told his mum, “I’ve had a long and highly effective day. I’m just driving and trying to clear my mind. I’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Tonight soon or in a few days soon?”  
  
“Somewhere in between.”  
  
His mum sighed but she knew there wasn’t anything he could do. “Be safe, Lou. Check into a motel if you need to and just- be safe.”  
  
“I will. Don’t worry about me, mum. I’ll be fine.” Louis said. “I just- I just need some time alone.”  
  
“See you soon, Lou- bear.”  
  
“See you, mum.”  
~  
Ring ring.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Louis William Tomlinson.” There are a lot of people greeting him like this now. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Did you have something to say?”  
  
“What. The. Hell. D-”  
  
Louis hung up.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
“Did you just hang up on me?”  
  
Louis hung up again.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
“Stop hanging up on me!” Zayn snapped.  
  
“Get to the point, then, Zaynie- boy.”  
  
“Where are you and what are you doing?”  
  
Louis looked for a sign. “Um, I’m on the road and clearing my mind.”  
  
“Did you talk to H-”  
  
Louis hung up.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
“STOP FUCKING HANGING UP ON ME!”  
  
“Sorry, I was trying to drink my coke.”  
  
“I know damn well you hung up on purpose.”  
  
Louis shrugged. “Oh well.”  
  
“When are you coming back?”  
  
“By nightfall. Or maybe in a few days, I don’t know.”  
  
“Louis, I’m serious.”  
  
Louis sighed.   
  
“I’ll be back when my heart settles back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh! im watching hamtaro...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea...

Louis drove.  
  
And drove.  
  
And drove.  
  
He sang to the radio- cried when Ed Sheeran came on, changed it when Taylor Swift came on, and rocked out when Fall Out Boy came on.  
  
When nightfall came, Louis checked into a cheap motel. He locked the door and took a shower. He sang into the shower head and washed his pink hair a bit too much, the water turning a light pink. When the water went cold, that’s when Louis got out.  
  
He put on fresh underwear and opened his bag that had all his food. Louis opened a new pack of Oreos and flipped through the channels.   
  
“Cable channels.” Louis sighed, turning the television off and lying down.  
  
He unlocked his phone. He found a worried text from his mum, a couple ‘are you okay’ from Liam, and another from Zayn.  
  
And none from Harry.  
  
Louis sighed.  
  
“I like Harry.” He finally confessed.  
  
“Who’s Harry? Short for Harold or Harriet?”  
  
Louis let out a ‘fuck!’ and saw a man in a trenchcoat at his window.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Louis clutched his heart as he gasped out the question.  
  
The man climbed through the window, landing on the dirty carpet, face first. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
“Lucas. Stan Lucas.” He introduced himself, taking his hat off and revealing his face. He opened his jacket and there were a couple rows of Ziplock bags with white stuff. “Want some sugar?”  
  
“Stan! What the hell are you doing?” Louis exclaimed.  
  
Stan smiled. “Saw you speeding past the restaurant and I didn’t want you to get hurt so I kind of not creepily followed you out here.”  
  
“That is fucking creepy.” Louis retorted, moving over so Stan could lie down with him.  
  
Stan took an Oreo that Louis offered him and said, “So, do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“Talk about what?”  
  
“Your ‘Harry’ problem.”  
  
Louis shook his head. “I don’t want to.”  
  
“Are you sure? Because I think you do.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Or I could make you scream out your problems?”  
  
Louis thought about it.  
  
“Let’s just eat Oreos while I rant about my problem.”  
  
They nodded and ripped the box open.  
~  
“And he fucking whispered ‘just like you’ and Harry fucking blushed and I left.” Louis concluded, licking the cream.  
  
Stand nodded understandably, rubbing his chin where he had no beard.  
  
“From what I can tell, mate, is that you and this Harold guy need to sit down and have a chat.”   
  
Louis opened his mouth and Stan shook his head.  
  
“You guys haven’t had a proper talk yet. The first time you to talked to each other, he kissed you and you guys agreed on fake dating. Neither of you, from what you’ve told me, has said anything about how you guys feel. I’ve gotten this ‘feeling’ thing down and I’m, like, 90% sure Harry fancies you. And it’s, like, 1080p clear that you fancy Harry.” Stan told him, standing up and dusting himself off and heading to the window.  
  
“What about Ash-”  
  
“Ignore the Australian shithead and fuck Harry.”   
  
And he climbed back out the window.  
~  
Louis sat on his bed all night and thought and thought.   
  
Was Harry really hooking up with Ashton? Did he like Louis? Maybe they could go to prom together at the end of the school year?   
  
Louis shook the thought out of his head and thought back to Harry before he changed his clothes.  
  
No one noticed him then. No one but Louis.  
  
Louis liked his green eyes, hidden behind thick, black glasses. And his big stupid smile about everything and how he barely got mad. His stupid pants that were pulled up way too high and his skinny ankles were exposed. Those brown curls pulled back with so much gel that he could knock wood on it and Harry wouldn’t feel anything.   
  
Louis smiled to himself and yawned, falling asleep with the thought of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there to resolution i think


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated! yea! hahaha winner here!!!! :)

At 1:00 am, Nick Grimshaw got home (slightly drunk).  
  
At 1:26 am, Nick Grimshaw got out of the shower (slightly less drunk).  
  
At 1:30 am, Nick Grimshaw was in and ready for bed.  
  
At 1:33 am, Nick Grimshaw heard a tapping on his window (and ignored it).  
  
“Arg!” Nick shouted, throwing his covers off in frustration. He marched to his bedroom window and flung it up, a bit too hard that it came back down and hit the back of his head. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as a pebble hit his face.  
  
“Stop fucking throwing rocks, you asshole!” He shouted into the darkness, waving his hands in front of his face to block anymore incoming pebbles from hell.  
  
“Hey, Nicky. I fucked up.”   
  
Nick knew that voice. It was a little slurred than usual but it still had that squeaky nerdy undertone to it.  
  
“Harry?” Nick whispered to the darkness.  
  
“I fucked up big time, Nicky. Big time. Like, this is probably the biggest shit of my entire life.” Harry slurred.  
  
Nick squinted through the darkness and he thought he saw an outline of a person.   
  
“Harry! Come to the door!” He shouted, knowing that his ancient neighbor calls to complain at the slightest noise at night. The outline stopped for a second before tripping it’s way to the direction of the front door.  
  
Nick went downstairs and opened the front door, finding a very drunk Harry and a very large bottle in his hands.  
  
“Nicky!” Harry shouted, throwing his hands up and hugging the man. Nick, a little too familiar with alcohol, held his cool and let Harry hold onto him as they went back upstairs.  
  
With a grunt, Nick threw Harry on his bed and took the bottle out of his giant hands. He looked at the almost empty bottle and back at Harry.  
  
“You did not drink this whole thing.” Nick said flatly.  
  
“Drink what?” Harry slurred, rolling on the bed.  
  
“Nevermind.” He rolled his eyes and threw back as much alcohol as he could. Nick wiped his mouth and took a seat in his chair, seeing as Harry was a fucking giant. “Is this about that rumor I heard around school?”  
  
“What rumor?” Harry mumbled.  
  
“Tomlinson ran away.” Nick said too casually. He waited for Harry to say something. “I g-”  
  
Harry’s sob overpowered his words and Nick panicked.  
  
“What happened? Why is human crying? I can’t fix crying humans.” Nick panicked, quickly flashbacking to the time he had to babysit his baby cousin. The only logical thing to do was to trail toilet paper from his bathroom to Harry’s face.  
  
Harry looked at him and scoffed. “What the hell?” And he laughed. Hysterically.  
  
Nick was confused.  
  
“Crying human turned into laughing human?” He shrugged and drank some more of Harry’s alcohol. “Whatever. Damn drunks.”  
  
Nick watched as Harry’s laughter grew and then shrank until it was gone. Harry wiped his tears and began to hiccup.  
  
“It’s my fault. Everything that happened. It’s all my fault.” Harry said miserably, his whole face red from the alcohol.   
  
“Come on. It’s not like you made Tomlinson leave town.”  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
Nick raised a brow.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
Harry exploded, crying again. “Fucking Ashton did it! He fucked me and Louis up.”  
  
“What does that dimpled cutie have anything to do with you guys?” Harry hiccuped and reached for his bottle in Nick’s hand. Nick slapped his hand away. “Not until you tell me everything.”  
  
“I didn’t realize what was happening until Louis came over. I can’t believe how stupid I was being.” He moaned into his hands.  
  
“Har-”  
  
“I was so stupid! It was so obvious.”  
  
Nick sighed and stood up. Harry looked up at him and-  
  
SMACK.  
  
“What the hell?!” Harry shouted, cuddling his red cheek.  
  
Nick sat back down and finished the bottle. “You were acting stupid. The whole world got that. Now, tell me what fucking happened before I hit you over the head with his bottle and have sex with you.”  
  
Harry looked at him and blink.  
  
“I finally wore these new clothes that Louis got me and he must have really liked them because he asked me out on a date, I’m pretty sure it was a date. Anyways, we went bowling with Liam and Zayn and we were all having fun, you know? Then Ashton came out of nowhere and started talking to me and his band was preforming and then he was dedicating a song to me and Louis was gone.” Harry paused for breath. “A few days later, Ashton came over because he asked me for help with Biology and the next thing I knew, he was taking my shirt off and tried taking my trousers off. And, of course, Louis was ringing my doorbell and- and it was not good. That was the day he left.”  
  
Nick looked at Harry.  
  
He let out a breathy ‘wow’.  
  
“I know.” Harry said miserably.  
  
“You fucked up.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“ _Big_ time.”  
  
“I fucking know that.” Harry snapped. “Now, help me.”  
  
Nick just looked at him.  
  
“I guess you don’t remember that time I said I wasn’t going to ever help you when Tomlinson broke your heart, huh?”  
  
Harry frowned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall they had that conversation. It just made him dizzy.  
  
“Please, Nick. I need your help.” Harry pleaded, holding his hand together and getting on his knees in front of Nick. “I’m sorry I said no but I can’t make myself like you. If I did, I’d probably just end up hating you and I don’t ever want that to happen because I think we could be just friends. Please?”  
  
Nick looked down to the begging boy and sighed.  
  
“Fine. Your face probably shouldn’t be so close to my crotch now because I am really fucking tempted.” Nick said, pushing Harry back to sit on the bed and moving close in his rolling chair.  
  
“First things first- did you do the do with the dude?” Nick didn’t want to use any uncomfortable words with the very virginal Harold.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The- the thing.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
Fuck this.  
  
“Did you can have protected anal sex with Ashton?”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “No!”  
  
“Unprotected?” Nick narrowed his eyes.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Weak blowjob? Sloppy handjob?” Nick pressed.  
  
“No!” Harry exclaimed, pushing Nick away, sending him crashing into his desk.  
  
Nick rubbed his stomach. “I just had to make sure because if you did, you just did the worst thing in the entire world.”  
  
“I didn’t!” Harry glowered.  
  
“Good. I’m glad you’re still a virgin!”  
  
“Nick!”  
  
“Jesus, back off, monkey man. I’m trying to help!”  
  
Harry breathed in and out slowly.  
  
“Tell me how to fix this.” He ordered.  
  
Nick nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked, getting up to see what he was writing.  
  
“Shut up. I’m helping.” Nick pushed him away.  
  
“Let me see.” Harry urged.  
  
Nick let out a groan. “Oh my god, why aren’t you like normal drunk people who just throw up and pass out in their own vomit.”  
  
On cue, Harry moved to quick and he started getting dizzy until he passed out on the floor.  
  
“About fucking time.” Nick went back to writing.  
~  
When Harry regained consciousness the next morning, er, afternoon, his head was throbbing and his throat burned.  
  
He ran to Nick’ bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
  
“Shit.” He swore, wiping his mouth. The curly haired boy closed the toilet, sat on the lid, and flushed before saying, “Aren’t I a mess?”  
  
He waited a minute then got up to rinse his mouth and splash his face. Harry wiped his face on the towel and looked at the mirror.  
  
And found a folded piece of paper taped on.  
  
 _Nick Grimshaw’s Steps to Making Up (and Getting Fucked)._  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at what he wrote inside.  
  
As he read, he slowly smiled.  
~  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, mum. I’ll be home soon.” Louis replied.  
  
“Soon like today or soon like tomorrow?” Jay asked.  
  
“In three days at most. I’m feeling a lot better now, though.” Louis told her.  
  
Jay sighed on her end. “That’s good. You know, sometimes I wish you were like normal boys who never left so suddenly and their mums never had to worry so much about them.  
  
“Sorry.” Louis said sheepishly. “I’m fine, though. You know if I was really in trouble, I wouldn’t have gone home to get food before leaving.”  
  
“Louis William Tomlinson, I don’t care what trouble you’re in as long as you’re being well fed and staying healthy.”  
  
“Mum, I’m totally healthy.” He bit into a Twinkie.  
  
“I know. Be safe, boo bear.”  
  
“Keep the girls good, mum.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Love you, too, mum.” And he hung up.  
  
Louis lied back on his cheap motel bed and looked at the leak stained ceiling.  
  
“Stupid Marcel coming into my stupid life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont yell at me i tried kinda


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is it the end goodbye everyone

_Nick Grimshaw’s Steps to Making Up (and Getting Fucked)_  
  
 _Step 1: sober up_  
  
Harry went to his bathroom and splashed his face with the coldest water he could get. He looked in his mirror, poking his face and pulling his eyelids. He breathed out and smelt his breath. He let out a face of disgust and quickly brushed his teeth. Harry smelled his breath again and nodded happily.  
  
He crossed off the first step.  
  
 ~~ _Step 1: sober up_~~  
 _Step 2:  re- think what you did and how it could be bad ~~\- it’s so fucking obvious, you oblivious fuck~~_  
  
Harry sat on his bed and picked up Changjo and Chunji, petting them as he  thought about the last few days, starting with the worst thing that happened- Louis leaving.  
  
“Let’s see. Oh! Even I know what happened. Fucking Ashton trying to get into my pants. Ugh, he’s not even that good looking. That’s a lie- I like dimples.” Harry poked his own dimples. “But he’s not as good looking as my Lou Bear. Lou Bear is the most handsomest person I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Louis probably got the wrong idea when he came over and Ashton was all over me.” Harry nodded to himself.  
  
 ~~ _Step 1: sober up_~~  
 ~~ _Step 2:  re- think what you did and how it could be bad - it’s so fucking obvious, you oblivious fuck_~~  
 _Step 3: now that you know Ashton was trying to fuck you, go to his house and tell him to fuck off *whatever you do, DO NOT CRY*_  
  
Harry leapt to his feet and went downstairs. He grabbed his keys and a cookie for the road.  
  
“Going somewhere, dear?” Anne asked from the living room.  
  
“Yeah, just running out for something. I’ll be back soon.” Harry rushed, wanting to finish the list as soon as possible and get his Lou Be- Louis back quickly.  
  
His mum’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Can we talk first? It’s important.”  
  
“Mum!” Harry whined.  
  
“Harold.” It was _that_ Mom voice.  
  
Harry regretfully dragged his feet to the couch and slumped next to her. It was a moment before she said anything.  
  
“Guess who I met at the supermarket?” Anne asked.  
  
“Mum, this isn’t time for these grocery chats.”  
  
“Louis’ mother. Sweet dear she is. _Four_ children, bless her, still looking so youn-”  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
“Did you guys talk? Did she say anything about Louis? Where is he? Is he okay? Pleaser tell me he isn’t in hurt or anything.”  
  
“I mentioned that I hadn’t seen Louis around lately,” His mum continued like her son was currently freaking out. “and she said he was being a teenager.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Harry asked.   
  
“She said something happened and when she got home, he and half the food cupboard was gone.” Harry gave a face that said ‘you didn’t answer my question’. “She did say she spoke to him and that he’s perfectly fine.”  
  
Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “That’s good.”  
  
“Did you two have a fight?”  
  
Harry sat up straighter and felt himself blush. “I haven’t seen him for a while now.”  
  
“Neither have I. Did you guys fight?” Anne countered.  
  
“It’s nothing big, mum. I’m fixing it as we speak.” He said, getting up and out the door before Anne could stop him.   
  
“I hope they’ll be alright.” She muttered to herself.  
  
Robin came in with Harry’s cookies and milk and took Harry’s empty seat.   
  
“Love, they’ll be fine. They’re just going through the rain.” He dipped a cookie in milk and put it to Anne’s lips. “The rainbow comes after.”  
~  
Harry knocked on his door and Ashton answered it. He was panting and his face was red. _Probably jerking off_ , Harry thought.  
  
“Harry! I was just thinking about you!” Ashton greeted him.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stop talking to me. I don’t like you like that.”  
  
Ashton pouted. “But I thought you and I had something special.”  
  
“We don’t.” Harry said flatly. “Trust me.”  
  
“How do you know? Because I honestly think we do have so-”  
  
“No, just stop. I don’t like you like that because I like Louis.”  
  
Ashton blinked, “That pink haired kid? You guys aren’t anything alike. You and I are more compatible than you and him.”  
  
“I don’t care if we’re more compatible. I like Louis.”  
  
“Well, we could at least fuck because, honestly, that’s all I wanted to do.” Ashton propositioned.  
  
“No way in hell that is ever happening.”  
  
“Please? No feeling or anything.”  
  
“Fuck no. I like Louis. Hell, I might even love him by the way my heart races when I just think about him.” Harry confessed. “I like spending time with him and he’s always surprising and just- I don’t know, whenever I’m with him, I feel like I could burst any moment from happiness. I’m not risking that just for a meaningless fuck with you.”  
  
Ashton looked at him with a disgusted face and-  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
That was a voice that Harry hadn’t heard for the longest time.  
  
“Louis?” That familiar smile brightened Harry’s face instantly.  
  
“Hey there, love. How’ve you been?” Louis asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Harry blushed at the nickname but only widened his smile. Then it faltered.  
  
“What are you doing at Ashton’s house?”  
  
Ashton sighed and walked back into his house, somewhere to a different room, mumbling something.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go.” Louis declared, grabbing Harry’s hand, both boys feeling the spark at the physical contact they hadn’t had in at least a week.  
~  
Louis dragged Harry through his deserted house to his bedroom that he hadn’t been in for a few days but it was still as dirty as he left it. He closed the door and was quickly enveloped in Harry’s bear hug.  
  
“Louis!” He shouted, hugging and spinning them. “I’ve missed you so much! How could you leave me! I’ve never felt so alone in my entire life.”  
  
The small boy laughed and they fell onto his bed, to which Louis escaped Harry’s arms.  
  
“I had some grown up thinking to do.” Louis explained as Harry sat on his bed. Louis slowly kneeled on the floor and took out a ring from his pocket, making Harry’s eyes wide. “And I’ve come to a conclusion.”  
  
“Harry Edward Styles, born February 1st 1994 in Holmes Chapel, I have very strong feelings for you and will do me the honor of dating me?” Louis said.  
  
Harry hit his head. _Hard_.   
  
“You asshole! I thought you were going to fucking propose to me! What the hell was that?”  
  
“Did you want a proposal? I will if you want it but, honestly, we’re a bit young.” Louis said, rubbing his head.  
  
“Of course not but you don’t just get down on your fucking knee and take out a fucking ring!” Harry yelled, only half angry.  
  
Louis looked at the ring. “It just one of those 25 cent plastic ones you get from a machine.” He looked back up at Harry. “Does this mean you’re rejecting me?”  
  
“Of course not! Put the fucking ring on before I hit you again.” Harry held out his hand.  
  
“Bit pushy, aren’t you?” Louis mumbled, pushing the ring on Harry’s finger.  
  
“I’m not the one that left for almost a week without telling me.”   
  
“I’m not the one that had a half naked Australian hanging on them.”  
  
Louis wanted to take it back once it left his mouth.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to see that. We didn’t sleep together.” Then Harry remembered. “Wait, what were you doing at his house?” Harry asked, scared for the answer.  
  
Louis cough and scratched his face with a finger. “I might have gone over there to try to find out if you guys were having sex and if I had to beat him up for stealing you away from me or not.”  
  
“You’re stupid.”  
  
“I was just adding the fact together!” The small boy said defensively.  
  
“Well, apparently you didn’t add in my own idiocy.”   
  
“I did when I listened to the audio recording from Nick.”  
  
“Audio. Recording?” Harry tilted his head.  
  
“The one Nick sent me.” Louis looked through his phone and suddenly, Harry’s drunk voice filled the room.  
  
 _“A few days later, Ashton came over because he asked me for help with Biology and the next thing I knew, he was taking my shirt off and tried taking my trousers off. And, of course, Louis was ringing my door-”_  
  
Harry grabbed his phone and stopped it.  
  
“I’m going to kill Nick.”  
  
Louis laughed and took his phone back.  
  
“Don’t. Because of him, we’re dating.”  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
“We’re dating.” Harry said in a small voice. He smile wide and repeated himself, louder. “We’re dating!”  
  
Louis nodded. “We’re dating.”  
  
Harry looked at Louis and licked his lips and went for it before he could over- think.  
  
He pressed their lips together, both melting into their first kiss as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just kidding wait up for the epilogue u boobies


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a punk with dyed hair, tattoos, and piercings. Harry is a nerd with carefully parted hair and broken glasses. Somehow, a lie causes the two not- so- different boys to date. (i'm bad at summary's but it's good! i promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long and goodnight

*Six months later*  
  
“Hazza!”  
  
“I know we’re dating and all but do you really need to wake me up at fucking balls o’ clock in the fucking morning?” Harry groaned.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and narrowed his tired eyes to the bright clock, reading 4:29 am.  
  
“How the hell are you even awake? You’ve never waken up this early the entire time I’ve known you.”  
  
“I have a surprise for you!” Louis sang.  
  
“Mmm.” Harry rolled over onto his stomach. “Your singing voice is lovely. Sing me a song.”  
  
“Lalalala, I’m not listening!” Louis screamed. “Be ready in an hour.”  
  
Harry groaned again but Louis already hung up.  
~  
Louis was at Harry’s an hour later. He called Harry’s phone but it went straight to voicemail.  
  
He called again and it went back to voicemail.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Louis got out of his car and went to the tree that he could climb blind. He actually did when Harry freaked out in the middle of the night because he thought that Chunji ran away when it turned out that Chunji was actually just in the tree.  
  
He opened the unlocked window and climbed through to lean over Harry’s sleeping figure.  
  
“Hazza.” He whispered, shaking his shoulders.  
  
Harry snored.  
  
“Harry.” He tried a little louder, shaking harder.  
  
The boy turned away.  
  
“Harold Styles, get the fuck up.” Louis said, straddling him and shaking him violently.  
  
His eyes opened wide and Louis was hit with emerald.  
  
“L- Lou?” God, he has morning voice, Louis groaned.  
  
“Yes. I, Lou. You, Harold. Now get up and get dressed.”  
  
Harry just lied down and smiled up at him through his sleepy eyes. His hands were on Louis’ thighs, rubbing them up and down and he stared at his boyfriend.  
  
It was kind of turning Louis on.  
  
“Aren’t you going to get ready?”   
  
“I would if you weren’t on top of me right now.”  
  
Louis went ‘oh’ and he dropped next to Harry. “Go get ready now.”  
  
Harry kissed him and got up, ruffling his brown mess of curls.  
  
“Be ready in a jiffy. Don’t move.”  
~  
“So, you brought me to your house to make you breakfast?”  
  
“Don’t look!” Louis ran from the front door, pulling Harry away from the rather messy- looking kitchen.   
  
“Bu-” Harry tried.  
  
“No!” Louis shushed him, pushing him down onto the couch.  
  
“The ki-”  
  
“Watch telly.” He told him, shoving the remote in his hand.  
  
“I can coo-”  
  
“Shhh.” Louis said, a finger to his lips.  
  
Harry finally stopped trying to talk.  
  
“I am going to cook a lovely breakfast while you wait here until it’s done.” Louis explained. “I’ll be back, Hazza.”  
  
He walked away and stood in the doorway of the kitchen with an uncertain look. The blue eyes darted at the things his mum put out before Louis sent her and his sisters to a girls hotel weekend so he and Harry could be alone.   
  
“This is going to be hard.” Louis said to himself. He put a foot forward and strong arms held him back.  
  
“You can’t cook for shit.” Harry whispered in his ear.  
  
Louis stomped on his foot. “Oi!”  
  
Harry dropped his head on his shoulder and laughed.  
  
“Here I am, trying to make a nice breakfast and you just pfft.” Louis frowned.  
  
The curly haired boy’s lips found Louis’ cheek and he said, “I don’t want you to do everything, love. I want to help.”  
  
Louis giggled as Harry’s curls tickled his face.  
  
“You need a hairnet before you start cooking.”  
~  
After a nice breakfast (mostly made by Harry) and lying around on the couch, Louis suggested a walk.  
  
Harry agreed pretty easily.  
  
“Where are we even going?” Harry asked, swinging his and Louis’ hands between them.  
  
“You’ll see.” He responded mysteriously.  
  
A while later, Louis stopped walking. He spun Harry around and made him stand in front of him. “We’re here.” He announced.  
  
Harry looked around with a confused expression and then looked up and down at his feet. And back at Louis. “Where are we?”  
  
Louis smiled wide and light pink covered his cheeks. He coughed and said, “It’s been a little more than six months since we met so that means it’s been a little more than six months since we first kissed here.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened as he looked around again, recalling the fire hydrant a couple feet away and looking behind him, he could almost picture Nick following him from the school. He shuddered.  
  
“I can’t believe you remembered.” Harry said, amazed.  
  
Louis looked down in embarassment. “Yeah, um, I dunno, I just-”  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed, Lou. It’s amazing you remembered.” Hary told him, holding his waist and having the smaller man look up at him. “It just means you really love me.” He leaned down and kissed him softly.  
  
“I do love you.” Louis confessed.  
  
“And I love you.” Harry smiled, holding Louis tight in his arms.  
  
“Let’s go home.” Louis and Harry went back to Louis’ house where they had a romantic dinner which ended with kisses, going to Louis’ room, and making love.  
  
When Sunday came around, Louis unhappily dropped Harry back at home, only to sneak back over when it got dark because being apart was torture.  
  
Because red- headed punk fell in love with the nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com !!! :)


End file.
